Life Until Dawn
by olaf.van.dyke
Summary: AU: When eight friends become trapped on a remote mountain getaway gone wrong, things quickly turn sinister and they start to suspect they aren't alone. Max, Chloe, Warren, Brooke, Nathan, Hayden, Victoria, and Taylor get together on the one year anniversary of their friends disappearance: Kate and Rachel.
1. The Butterfly Effect

**The Butterfly Effect**

A tiny **butterfly** flapping its wings today may lead to a devastating **hurricane** weeks from now.

Your actions will shape how the **story** unfolds.

Your story is **one** of many possibilities.

 **Choose** your actions carefully.


	2. Prologue

_[Setting: Prescott Estate, Blackwood Mountain. Camera zooms out from Rachel flicking through her phone at the kitchen window, we see The Stranger watching her from outside.]_

* * *

 **2:00  
RACHEL**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE**

* * *

 _[Nathan and Hayden are passed out on kitchen bench. Max, Brooke, Chloe, and Victoria are speaking in a group.]_

 **Brooke** : Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this.

 **Victoria** : Shhh...shhh...shhh...

 **Max** : Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?

 **Victoria** : Oh come on, she deserves it.

 **Max** : It's not her fault that she has a huge crush on Chloe –

 **Victoria** : Kate's been making the moves on her. I'm just looking out for you Max.

 **Brooke** : Just because Chloe's class Prez doesn't mean she belongs to everyone... you chose her.

 **Chloe** : Hey, Brooke. _Go aaaapeeeee with me._

 _[Chloe makes kissy noises at Brooke.]_

 **Brooke** : Ergh, I'll sic my drone on you bitch.

 _[The group exit the kitchen/dining room area. Warren and Taylor are laughing at a joke in the background. Max walks up the stairs looking for Kate. She opens the door to the hallway towards Kate's room.]_

 **Max** : Kate!

* * *

 _[Scene: Guest bedroom. Taylor is laughing behind a wardrobe door. Warren hides inside a wardrobe. Brooke and Victoria go under the bed. Chloe is standing in the middle of the room.]_

 **Brooke** : Oop!... She's here... Shh!

 **Kate** : Chloe?

 _[Kate opens the door.]_

 **Kate** : Chloe?

 **Kate** : It's Kate.

 **Chloe** : Hey, Kate.

* * *

 _[Cut back to the kitchen. Rachel is wondering where everybody went. The Stranger is watching them from outside.]_

 **Rachel** : Hey... Did you see that? Your Dad said it'd just be us this weekend.

 _[Rachel walks over to the kitchen bench that Nathan and Hayden are passed out on.]_

 **Rachel** : Nathan?

 **Rachel** : Jeez Nathan... Once again you've outdone us all.

 _[Rachel kisses him on the cheek. She picks up a note left on the bench.]_

 _[ Note:_ _Kate.  
_ _You look so damn hot in that shirt...  
_ _but I bet you're even hotter out of it.  
_ _Come to the guest room at 2.00am  
_ _NO EMOJI Chloe xxx ]_

 **Rachel** : Oh no Katie.

 **Rachel** : What'd you do this time Chloe?

* * *

 _[Scene switch back to the guest bedroom.]_

 **Kate** : I got your note.

 **Chloe** : Glad you could make it.

 _[Kate is nervously playing with her shirt.]_

 **Chloe** : Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there.

 _[Kate starts unbuttoning her shirt.]_

 **Chloe** : Ohhhhhhh hella yes.

 **Victoria** : Oh my god! She's taking her shirt off!

 **Kate** : What...? Oh my god!

 _[Warren comes out of the closet holding a fucking selfie stick recording Kate.]_

 **Kate** : Warren!?

 **Kate** : What are you doing here?!

 **Chloe** : Uh, I'm sorry, Kate, this all got outta hand, but...

 **Max** : Kate!

 **Max** : Kate, hey, sweetie... Don't... it's just a...

 **Kate** : Chloe... !

 _[Kate rushes out of the room.]_

 **Max** : stupid prank.

 **Chloe** : uh... fuck!

 **Max** : You guys are so not cool. You know that?

 **Max** : KATE!

* * *

 _[Rachel sees Kate rushing past the kitchen window so she wakes Nathan.]_

 **Rachel** : NATHAN!

 **Rachel** : NATHAN! ...Fuck.

 _[She runs out the kitchen/dining room door looking for Kate.]_

 **Rachel** : Guys! There's someone outside!

 **Rachel** : What the hell...?

 _[Max, Taylor, Victoria, Brooke, Warren, Chloe, and Rachel run out the front door one at a time.]_

 **Max** : Kate!

 **Rachel** : What's going on? Where's Kate going?

 **Victoria** : Ugh, it's fine... she just can't take a joke...

 **Brooke** : It was just a prank, Katie!

 **Rachel** : What did you do?!

 **Chloe** : We were just messing around, Rachel... It wasn't serious –

 **Rachel** : You FUCKS!

 _[Rachel runs off into the snow.]_

 **Rachel** : Kate! KATE!

 **Chloe** : So... should we go after her?

 **Max** : Y'know I kinda think you're the last person she wants to see right now, Chloe.

 _[Cut to Rachel running through the snow looking for her friend.]_

 **Rachel** : Oh shit.

 _[She jumps over a log, jumps down a ledge, sprints a bunch, follows the footprints, sees some scary fucking deer. Hears a creepy noise.]_

 **Rachel** : Jesus! Fuck... Shit.

 **Rachel** : Dammit Kate... Where are you?

 _[She uses her phone as a torch.]_

 **Rachel** : Kate!

 _[A deer jumps out.]_

 **Rachel** : Hello? Hellloooooo?

 **Rachel** : KAAATEEEEE!

 _[She finds Kate shivering knelt down on the ground.]_

 **Rachel** : Kate? Kate?!

 **Kate** : Hello?

 **Rachel** : Kate! Oh my god you must be freezing.

 **Rachel** : Here take my coat.

 **Kate** : I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb...

 _[Someone or something is watching them.]_

 **Rachel** : Kate... ?

 **Kate** : Rachel... ?

 _[They start running away from whatever it was in terror but they reach a ledge.]_

 **Kate** : Oh no!

 _[They hold hands.]_

 **Rachel** : No! No! Shit! No... Get back!

 **Rachel** : Fuck!

 **Rachel** : NO! ARGH!

 _[They fall off the edge Rachel holding onto a tree root.]_

 **Rachel** : Hold on!

 _[The Stranger reaches out his hand to pull the girls up and Rachel let's go of Kate who falls to her death. Rachel reaches out to the Stranger but the tree root breaks and they both fall and die.]_


	3. The Analyst Pt 1

Listen to this if ya want to:  
[ **YOUTUBE URL** \+ watch?v=KX8ebGCzGeo] _  
_

* * *

 _[Setting: A dark room. A bright photography light is shining towards the viewer. A man is standing by a computer stirring a cup of coffee.]_

 **Jefferson** : Before we begin there are a few things I need to make sure you understand. You see, no one can change what happened last year. Life... _life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans_. You have to accept this in order to move forward.

 _[Jefferson sits down on the black leather couch opposite from the viewer.]_

 **Jefferson** : But there is freedom in this revelation. Everything you do, every decision you make from now on, will open doors to the _future_. I want you to remember this. I want you to remember this as you play your _game_.

 **Jefferson** : Every single choice will affect your fate and the fate of those around you.

 _[Jefferson stands up and and moves closer to the viewer.]_

 **Jefferson** : So. You have committed to commence with this ' _game_.' This is significant. And I want to help you see it through.

 _[Jefferson smiles.]_

 **Jefferson** _:_ For old times sake.

 _[He pauses.]_

 **Jefferson** : Sometimes... Sometimes these things can be a little scary... even terrifying... but I am here to make sure that no matter how upsetting things may get, you will always find a way to work through it. Hmm.

 **Jefferson** : Alright. We will start with a simple exercise.

 _[Jefferson slides a card onto the trolley in front of the viewer.]_

 **Jefferson** : Could you please pick up the card. And I want you to look at the picture on the other side and tell me what you feel about it. It is essential that you answer honestly in order to get the most out of this experience.

 _[The viewer turns the card over and sees a painting of a dying fireplace in an empty, dark room with black and white photographs laid out on a table and a couple couches.]_

 **Jefferson** : So... how did that picture make you feel? Remember: be honest.

 **[I FEEL UNEASY]**

 **Jefferson** : Okay... Honesty is good. But what do you think it is that... makes you feel... uneasy?

 **[THE DARK ROOM]**

 **Jefferson** : I see... I see...

 **Jefferson** : Now why would that be, hmm...? Let's say the _dark room_ were not there... Let's say it was bright. Would you feel comfortable staying there on your own for a period of time? Say a week, for example?

 **[NO I WOULDN'T]**

 **Jefferson** : Oh no? And why not?

 **[I'D BE LONELY]**

 **Jefferson** : Ah, of course. There is a fine line between the peacefulness of solitude and the _loneliness_ of isolation. Perhaps this is something we can explore in future. Hm? Cos I'm afraid we're outta time. For now. Until our next session, kid.

 **Jefferson** : And until then try to surround yourself with friends... in a place that makes you feel... safe.

 _[Jefferson stands up taking his mug with him, humming the tune to the song "Kids Will Be Skeletons". He stares blankly at the black computer screen.]_


	4. Credits

Listen to this song while you're reading, if it pleases you:  
[ **YOUTUBE URL** \+ watch?v=mN-CqIytN2U ]

* * *

 _[Setting: Bus en route to Blackwood Pines. Hayden is sitting alone in a bus, watching a video on his phone. He's wearing a black leather jacket and a red shirt.]_

 **Radio** : Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place on Mount Prescott... Sheriff David Madsen who was in charge of the investigation...

 **David** : Yeah uh, thanks for having me Marty.

 **Radio** : ...listeners an update on Kate and Rachel... the best friends who are still missing...

 **David** : One year ago tonight the girls left the safety of the Prescott lodge and headed out into a snow storm...

 **Radio** : ...foul play?...

 **David** : Not officially, but I believe so. There is one man who is a prime suspect, his whereabouts are currently unknown but we _will_ find him. He has a troubling history with the Prescott family...

 **David** : ...He'd warned them against pursuing their construction project... and he _claimed_ the land was " _sacred_ " to his forefathers.

 **Radio** : You know there is still the old Sanatorium on the mountain. Could he be hiding there?

 **David** : My officers searched the grounds but...the... the girls couldn't have made it that far...

 **Radio** : Something about that mountain seems to breed tragic events.

 **David** : More than you know boy.

 **Radio** : Well thank you for joining us, David... to all the Prescott's tonight... their son Nathan on this, the anniversary of the mysterious disappearance of their daughter Kate and her friend Rachel Amber.

 _[The video switches to Nathan recording a message to his friends.]_

 **Nathan** : Well Hello friends and fans... alright let's do that again...

 _[Nathan goes up and zooms the camera in.]_

 **Nathan** : Alright. Well hello friends and fans! It's beyond awesome to have you guys all back this year. Um first off, I gotta say I am super excited to welcome all my pals back to the annual Arcadia Bay winter getaway! Yahhhh!

 **Nathan** : So, um... Let me just let you know, let's take a moment to address the "elephant in the room" for a second... I know you're all probably worried about me... and I know it's gonna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year... but – I just want you all to know... it means... it means so much to me that we're doing this. And I ... I know it would mean so much to Kate and Rachel that we're all still here together, and are thinking of them.

 **Nathan** : I really want to spend some quality time with each and every one of you and share some moments that we'll never forget, for the sake of my sister and my... Rachel, you know? Okay... so!

 **Nathan** : Let's party like we're fucking porn stars, okay? And make this one trip we will never forget, alright? Yes!

 _[The opening credits roll, featuring the song "Mt. Washington" by the Local Natives.]_


	5. Memento Mori: Ten hours Until Dawn

Listen to this song in the last part, if ya want: [ **YOUTUBE URL +** watch?v=vrXpFh2IHZY]  
I'll remind you.

* * *

1. **MEMENTO MORI**  
TEN HOURS UNTIL DAWN

* * *

 **21:02  
HAYDEN  
**

 **PATH TO CABLE CAR STATION**

* * *

 _[Setting: Entrance to Blackwood Pines. The camera zooms out of the sign welcoming people to "Blackwood Pines" that hangs from a wooden gateway. Hayden's bus pulls up and he gets off with his bag, walking through the gate. The Stranger is holding a machete, watching him from a distance. Hayden starts walking up the mountain but hears a weird noise.]_

 _HAYDEN_. Had a crush on Kate.  
Generous. Friendly. Active.

 **Hayden** : Hello? Is someone there?

 _[En route to Cable Car Station he comes across a metal gate with a note stuck on it.]_

 _[ NOTE: The gate's busted, Climb over! – Victoria ]_

 _[Hayden quickly scales the wall by the gate, jumping to the top.]_

 **Hayden** : Wow... Hey little guy! You hungry?

 _[He spots a squirrel scurrying along and kneels down offering it some food but it scurries away when his foot slides on the snow.]_

 **Hayden** : Dammit. Hey, hey... It's okay... That's it. Come on.

 _[This time the squirrel approaches him and eats the food out of his hand.]_

 **Hayden** : Wicked.

 _[On his way up he reads a sign about the Indigenous People and Butterfly Prohecies. He arrives outside the cable car station but no one is there.]_

 **Hayden** : Victoria! Are you here?

 **Hayden** : Your bag's here, where are you? You're not in the bag are you?!

 _[Hayden sees her phone poking out of her bag, and it's vibrating.]_

 **Hayden** : Hello, what do we have here...

 **[SNOOP]**

 **Hayden** : Oh.

 **Hayden** : Look who it is...

 _[2 Messages Received: Taylor.]_

 **Victoria** : Hey nosey.

 **Hayden** : Oh! Victoria.

 _VICTORIA_. Has a crush on Taylor.  
Academic. Irreverent. Confident.

 _[Victoria is wearing a thick yet fashionable dark blue coat with yellow trimmings and multiple layers underneath. She has on a gray plaid skirt, and black leggings.]_

 **Hayden** : Fuck you scared me.

 **Victoria** : I'm sorry asshole, are you my secretary?

 **Hayden** : Hey, it was buzzing –

 **Victoria** : Awesome. Well, thanks for letting me know. I can take it from here.

 _[Victoria snatches the phone out of his hands.]_

 **Victoria** : Oh! So! I found something kinda amazing.

 **Hayden** : What is it?

 **Victoria** : Hmpf I'm not gonna tell you, you gotta see for yourself. It's this way.

 **Hayden** : Where...

 **Victoria** : Right around here. Gonna blow your tiny, _tiny_ brain.

 **Hayden** : Woah, have you seen this?

 _[ Poster: WANTED  
MILGRAM, VICTOR  
Sex:Male  
Height: 6'2" (1.88m)  
Last known address: Blackwood Pines  
Last seen: 03/16/1998... ]_

 **Victoria** : Yeah. You think we'll get a visit from America's most wanted?

 **Hayden** : Looks like someone thought so.

 **Victoria** : Oh come on. This place is abandoned most of the year. No one comes up here.

 _[Victoria stops in front of a shooting range, a couple guns are lying around. There are barrels, hanging sacks, bottles, and cans set up for shooting.]_

 **Victoria** : Ta Dah. Pretty cool, right?

 **Hayden** : Yeaaaaaah...

 **Victoria** : Oh come on! Look at these beauties.

 **Hayden** : " _Beauties_ " is not the word that comes to mind. Why is this even here?

 **Victoria** : What do you mean?

 **Hayden** : What the _shit_ is a shooting range even doing at the base of a ski lodge?

 **Victoria** : Have you ever met Nathan's dad?

 **Hayden** : Yeah...

 **Victoria** : He thinks he's like, _Fuhrer Grylls_ or something. Wanna try?

 **Hayden** : No way, this is all you sister.

 **Victoria** : Alright, let's do this.

* * *

 **21:11  
VICTORIA  
**

 **CABLE CAR STATION**

* * *

 _[Victoria shoots some of the targets in quick succession.]_

 **Hayden** : Wow. Nice shootin' girl.

 **Victoria** : Alright. I'm bad! I'm a badass!

 **Hayden** : Not trying to disappoint you but I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was a wild case of beginner's luck.

 **Victoria** : Pfft, get real.

 _[She no-scopes a bottle.]_

 **Hayden** : Well, anybody and their mother could shoot a bottle that big, that close.

 _[Victoria sees a squirrel jump on top of one of the barrels but decides against shooting it, instead shooting the bag hanging furthest away than the others. Hayden laughs appreciatively.]_

 **Hayden** : Nice shot.

 **Victoria** : Your ass just got saaaacked.

 **Hayden** : Hilarious.

 **Hayden** : Hey, sharp-shooter, our ride is coming.

 **Victoria** : Wait, I'm just getting the hang of this.

 **Hayden** : Come on tex', the cable car.

 _[They start walking back to the cable car station.]_

 **Hayden** : Man, it is... it's definitely weird coming back up here after a whole year.

 **Victoria** : Yeah. I swear, the moment I got here it just all came flooding back.

 **Hayden** : Hey, that's weird the doors locked.

 _[Hayden tries opening the cable car station door, but it wont budge.]_

 **Victoria** : Yeah, Nathan wanted us to keep it locked. To keep people out.

 **Hayden** : He said that? What people?

 **Victoria** : I don't know. He said they found people sleeping in the station one time.

 **Hayden** : Weird.

 _[Victoria hands Hayden the key to unlock the door.]_

 **Hayden** : After you.

 **Victoria** : A real gentleman.

 _[Inside the cable car station Victoria finds a control panel with a tv hooked up to it, switching through all the security cameras scattered throughout the lodge and the surrounding grounds.]_

 **Hayden** : I swear the car was closer.

 **Victoria** : I guess we'll just have to wait.

 **Hayden** : Now I wish I took up your offer of killing time at the shooting range. How long do you think this will take?

 **Victoria** : Well, it's a big mountain.

 **Hayden** : Yeah. You know, it's so beautiful in the day, but at night it gets this _weird vibe_ , like a sleeping giant.

 **Victoria** : Wanna share that peace pipe you've been smoking?

 **Hayden** : What?

 **Victoria** : You get poetic when you're blazed. Ala, " _The Sleeping Giant of Blackwood Forest_."

 **Hayden** : Not even high dude.

 _[Victoria looks at a poster on the wall showcasing the "Hotel and Sanatorium" of Blackwood Pines.]_

 **Victoria** : What a crazy place to set up house. No matter how rich you are.

 **Hayden** : They're not so rich. They only bought a mountain!

 **Victoria** : And half of Arcadia Bay.

 _[The cable car arrives.]_

 **Hayden** : Finally. You coming?

 **Victoria** : Well I was just gonna stay here, buuut... yeah of course I'm getting on the freakin' car moron.

 _[They both sit down.]_

 **Hayden** : Just like going to the prom.

 **Victoria** : Here we go.

 **Hayden** : Right!

 **Victoria** : Hashtag adventure begins.

 **Hayden** : I hope this was the right thing to do.

 **Victoria** : What?

 **Hayden** : You know, getting everyone together on the anniversary. I mean Nathan seemed really pumped about us all doing something didn't he?

 **Victoria** : Yeah, no, he definitely did. I haven't seen him so excited about something in... forever.

 **Hayden** : Good, good. It's hard to tell with him and I've been worried.

 **Victoria** : No no, it was... it was a good idea.

 **Hayden** : I hope everybody else feels the same way.

 **Victoria** : We're all here aren't we?

 **Hayden** : Thanks. Good talk.

 _[Hayden playfully punches Victoria on the shoulder.]_

 **Victoria** : Can we just... stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip.

 **Hayden** : You know what? You're right.

 _[They sit in silence for a few seconds but then a thought comes to Victoria.]_

 **Victoria** : Do you know how Nathan and I met?

 **Hayden** : No...?

 **Victoria** : Ok. Third Grade. Nathan sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front. We didn't even know each other existed. But the kid sitting next to Nathan started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him so the teacher made him move to the front – where I was sitting!

 **Hayden** :Where are you going with this?

 **Victoria** : I... got moved to the back.

 **Hayden** : And next to Nathan?

 **Victoria** : Yeah. That's how we met, and became friends. To this day.

 **Hayden** : A match made in heaven.

 **Victoria** : Or _hell_.

 _[Victoria grins devilishly.]_

 **Victoria** : If it weren't for the fact that Dana Ward hit puberty like three years early and on that day decided to wear a low cut shirt that showed off her training bra, everything might be different? You could be riding this cable car alone, or talking to some other person entirely. Boom: Butterfly effect.

* * *

 _[Chloe is sitting on a bench outside the cable car station, her right foot resting on her left knee. She's smoking a cigarette. Chloe is wearing a black beanie, her hair is bright blue. She's wearing a large black winter jacket and her favorite punk boots.]_

* * *

 _CHLOE_. Max's childhood friend and sometimes girlfriend.  
Stubborn. Mischievous. Persuasive.

* * *

 **21:17  
CHLOE**

 **UPPER CABLE CAR STATION**

* * *

 **Chloe** : I have the power!

 _[She flicks her finished cigarette butt into the snow and jumps up off the bench.]_

 **Chloe** : Okay the minions are arriving, time to meet and greet.

 _[Hayden bashes against the cable car station door, scaring Chloe.]_

 **Chloe** : AHH! What the fuck?

 **Victoria** : CHLOE! HEY!

 **Hayden** : PRICEFIELD! OVER HERE!

 **Chloe** : Sheesh, are you guys having a really weird stroke?

 **Victoria** : We're stuck in this stupid thing.

 **Hayden** : Can you please let us out? Pretty please?

 _[Chloe punches the button to let them out, it turns green.]_

 **Victoria** : OH. My. God. I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes with Hayden and I would have cut off my own ears.

 **Hayden** : Real nice, Viccy.

 **Victoria** : You love me, hun.

 **Hayden** : Yeah right... uh huh.

 **Victoria** : Bwip!

 _[Victoria snatches the letter Chloe is holding out of her hands.]_

 **Chloe** : Hey!

 **Hayden** : Victoria!

 **Victoria** : I'm just doing like Hayden taught me... Other people's private thoughts are my own personal playground, sad face.

 **Hayden** : Don't be a bitch.

 **Victoria** : Oh my, seems that someone has rekindled the flames with our good friend and dear retro selfie master Maxine Caulfied.

 **Hayden** : Vic –

 **Victoria** : Aaand... what kind of sizzling erotica might our Class Prez be capable of imagining. I wonder...?

 **[INSIST]**

 **Chloe** : Give that back you tool.

 **Victoria** : Tool and die, that's my motto.

 **Chloe** : You're such an idiot. Max is my business.

 **Victoria** : Uh... yeah whatever keep your secrets. Max will tell me eventually.

 **Hayden** : Come on Chloe, you can tell us. We can totally keep secrets.

 **Chloe** : It doesn't matter dudes. You'll figure it out eventually.

 **Victoria** : Alright alright, let's just get up to the lodge already. Getting tired of all this nature and junk.

 **Chloe** : See ya later, I'm gonna chill here for a while. See who else is coming.

 **Victoria** : [ _whispers_ ] You mean Max?

 **Chloe** : Beat it, losers.

 **Victoria** : Uh, huh. Hayden?

 **Hayden** : Did you see this view? I mean, _holy shit_. Sometimes you forget to just stop and take it all in.

* * *

 _[Scene change to Brooke and Warren walking up the mountain.]_

 **Brooke** : Seriously, couldn't they have built the lodge like right where the cable car ends?

 _BROOKE_. Warren's new girlfriend.  
Intelligent. Resourceful. Forthright.

 **Warren** : It wouldn't have been as pretty, if it was near the bottom.

 _WARREN_. Max's Ex.  
Intelligent. Ambitious. Motivated.

 **Brooke** : And where's a bellboy when you need one!

 _[Warren struggles with picking up both his and Brooke's bags as they walk up the pathway.]_

* * *

 **21:24  
BROOKE**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE GROUNDS**

* * *

 **Brooke** : Brr... Gettin' chills...

 **Warren** : We're almost there.

 **Brooke** : No I mean... gettin' kinda creeped out.

 **Warren** : Oh. Yeah.

 **Brooke** : Gonna be weird seeing everyone up here again.

 **Warren** : Definitely not gonna feel like the regular Vortex party. I mean, what do you think –

 _[Max jumps out of side, scaring the shit out of Warren and Brooke.]_

 **Warren** : Woah! Max?!

 **Brooke** : JESUS!

 **Max** : Hahaha!

 _MAX_. Warren's Ex.  
Geeky. Brave. Confident.

 **Max** : You guys!

 **Brooke** : MAXINE!

 **Max** : You really, really should have seen your faces right there.

 **Warren** : Max. I _almost_ hit you just now.

 **Max** : Nice one.

 **Brooke** : Max, you're the worst.

 **Max** : Come on guys, we're all friends here, right? No need for violence, just a little harmless fun! We're up in the woods! It's spooky! Come on, let's get into the spirit of things!

 **Brooke** : The spirit of things? Seriously? What's up with you?

 **Max** : Sorry just trying to lighten' the mood, _dude_ , don't be like that.

 **Brooke** : Like what?

 **Max** : The way you're being. You _always_ get like this.

 **[THREATEN]**

 **Brooke** : Max, you better step off. Warren and I are together now, and that's just the way it is. I'm not gonna tell you again. Do we understand each other?

 **Max** : I thought we could move past all this, we used to be friends B. But, yeah, fine.

 **Warren** : Max –

 **Max** : No, no no, it's super cool. I'm just gonna head down the road, be all mature and _shit_ by myself over here. Lok.

 **Brooke** : I think she got the message.

 **Warren** : You know, you're kinda hot when you get all apha-girl on me...

 **Warren** : Ah, crap.

 **Brooke** : What?

 **Warren** : Hey hun, could you take your bag the rest of the way?

 **Brooke** : What, why?

 **Warren** : I need to go find Hayden.

 **Brooke** : Ok...?

 **Warren** : I'm really sorry, I forgot I had something I needed to talk to him about... before we get all the way up there.

 **Brooke** : Are you serious right now Warren? This really can't wait? We're almost there.

 **Warren** : Please it's important, Brooke. Comee onnn.

 **[AGREE]**

 **Brooke** : Alright... Fine... I guess I'll take _your_ bag as well and pack horse it the rest of the way... but you owe me one.

 **Warren** : Huh?

 **Brooke** : I'm literally breaking my back for you, Warren. You better be quick.

 **Warren** : Yeah of course. Be careful.

 **Brooke** : See you soon, _sweetie_.

 **Warren** : Thank you.

* * *

 _[Taylor is looking through some binoculars above where Max, Warren, and Brooke had their encounter.]_

 **Taylor** : Ohh!

 _TAYLOR_. Has a crush on Victoria, maybe.  
Inquisitive. Trusting. Appreciative.

* * *

 **21:32  
TAYLOR**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE GROUNDS**

* * *

 _[She sees Max and Warren talking to each other. Max holds Warren's hands, he then strokes her face.]_

 **Taylor** : Well... Hello! Somebody's getting a little " _friendly_ "... and not in the " _friend zone_ " sort of way. They might need to re-check the expiration date on their big breakup.

 _[She continues watching them when Brooke suddenly appears right in from of her eyesight.]_

 **Taylor** : Oh My God! God!

 **Brooke** : Whoa haha! Sorry Tay, I didn't mean to scare you –

 **Taylor** : Jesus Christ Brooke.

 **Brooke** : Well I did mean to ' _kinda_ ' scare you, but not for _real_ scare you...

 **Taylor** : Oh my god. You always do this!

 **Brooke** : Hey, wow, I didn't realize you'd be so damn scared alright–

 **Taylor** : Yeah, whatever... it's okay... it's fine...

 **Brooke** : What were you looking at anyway? See anything juicy with that thing? Wish I coulda brought my spy droid with me...

 **Taylor** : Uh –

 **Brooke** : Lemme check it out.

 **[MISLEAD]**

 **Taylor** : Nah, it's kinda busted. It's not, it's not like really interesting... it's just–

 **Brooke** : What? For real? I bet I could fix it, shouldn't be too complicated.

 **[AGREE]**

 **Taylor** : Ah... sure. Help yourself.

 **Brooke** : Alright... let's see what we have.

 _[Brooke sees Warren and Max hugging it out.]_

 **Brooke** : Aw, fucking asshole. Seriously, Warren? What the hell!

 **Taylor** : Hey, listen – it's probably nothing... Well, yeah–

 **Brooke** : Nothing? You think?

 **Taylor** : Well yeah.

 **Brooke** : Max is always trying to take everybody for herself. Ergh, what does this make me?!

 **Taylor** : I don't kno–

 **Brooke** : Goddammit.

 _[Brooke angrily walks away from the binoculars and throws Warrens bag onto the sidewalk for him to pick up on the way up.]_

 **Taylor** : Brooke...

* * *

 **21:41  
CHLOE**

 **UPPER CABLE CAR STATION**

* * *

 _[Setting: Cable car station. Chloe is sitting on the bench again. She checks her phone, when a snowball nearly hits her right in the face. Start listening to "Obstacles" by Syd Meyers: [YOUTUBE URL +_ _watch?v=vrXpFh2IHZY_ _]]_

 **Chloe** : Ahh! SuperMax is here! Snowball fight... I am such a _good bad_ influence on you.

 **Max** : Put yer hands where I can see 'em brigand. We've got you surrounded.

 **Chloe** : Avast sea dog, I am the great Captain Clash, and I will _never_ surrender to the Queen's guard. No matter how _hot_ she is.

 **[GRAB SNOWBALL]**

 **Max** : I- Well, I dunno, when you put it like that... Hey!

 _[Chloe throws the snowball at Max, hitting her square in the face.]_

 **Max** : Oh!

 **Chloe** : Boo ya!

 **Max** : Are you cereal? You're gonna pay, you know that?

 **Max** : Where are you hiding?

 _[Chloe sneaks around the corner of the park bench and hits Max again]_

 **Max** : Whoa! Aw man!

 **Chloe** : Keep up hippie!

 **Max** : Hey!

 _[Max throws a snowball at Chloe, but she ducks out of the way, dodging it.]_

 **Chloe** : You snooze!

 _[A blue jay lands on the park bench. Chloe makes another snowball.]_

 **Chloe** : Hello... come on! Hey SpiderMax!

 _[Chloe throws the snowball at Max hitting her, again.]_

 **Chloe** : Boom shakka lakka!

 **Max** : Ok... no you got me... fair enough... ok.

 _[Chloe runs away. The blue jay moves position.]_

 **Chloe** : You can't hide from me, Max. I know all your tricks!

 _[Chloe ignores the movement from the blue jay and instead hits Max, again.]_

 **Max** : Whoa!

 **Chloe** : That's right!

 **Max** : Oww! I'm gonna find you, Chloe!

 **Chloe** : And then what?

 **Max** : Whoa-ho!

 **Chloe** : No more!

 **Max** : Oh yeah, oh "more"! You're going down-!

 **Chloe** : Ahh!

 _[Max grabs Chloe from behind and they fall down together into the snow.]_

 **Max** : Gotcha! It's done! Done city.

 **Chloe** : So did I go down?

 **Max** : Uhm, I don't think so.

 **Chloe** : Mmm... I think you'd know so if I did.

 **Max** : Alright, alright.

 **Chloe** : My my, so are we calling it my favor, then?

 **Max** : You're a worthy opponent, Ms. Chloe the Snowball Queen.

 **Chloe** : Okay that sounds vaguely dirty.

 **Max** : My lady.

 **[KISS MAX]**

 _[Chloe pulls Max in closer for a passionate kiss. Chloe reluctantly breaks the kiss.]_

 **Max:** Wowser.

 **Chloe** : Save some for later, SuperMax.

 **Max** : Endless reserves... We should get up to the lodge.

 **Chloe** : Yeah. It's so nice out here though... pretty breathtaking.

 **Max** : I mean, I could stay out here for pretty much... ever... Provided I was making out with you the whole time.

 **Chloe** : Just "making out"?

 **Max** : Quote, unquote.

 **Chloe** : Well I think we might freeze to death somewhere in between those quotes.

 **Max** : Yeah.


	6. The Analyst Pt 2

Listen to: [ **YOUTUBE URL** \+ watch?v=oCyVGhUHoOs &feature=]

* * *

 _[Setting: The dark room. Jefferson is standing behind the computer screen looking at it wistfully. When he sees the viewer looking at him he approaches them, sitting on the couch opposite.]_

 **Jefferson** : Hello. And how are we feeling?

 **Jefferson** : It seems we hardly scratched the surface in our last session. So let's go a bit deeper this time... This time we are going to try to understand the root of your anxiety. Now pick up that book, turn the pages. You will see a set of pictures and symbols. I want you to identify which image in each set makes you the most anxious.

 _[The viewer picks up the book from the trolley.]_

 **[WOMEN WORRY ME]**

-x-

 **[CROWDS SCARE ME]**

-x-

 **[I FEAR DROWNING]**

-x-

 **[SNAKES SCARE ME]**

-x-

 **[GUNS ARE SCARY]**

-x-

 **[CLOWNS SCARE ME]**

-x-

 **[GORE DISGUSTS ME]**

 _[Jefferson slams his fist down onto the desk.]_

 **Jefferson** : Oh – did I startle you? So sorry... you're doing well. Don't be nervous...

 _[ YOUTUBE URL + watch?v=V6Gzly1HGeo ]_

 _[Jefferson goes to his radio and plays a song, "Piano Fire" by Sparklehorse.]_

 **Jefferson** : Try to... speed up a bit. The more you rely on your instincts, the more innocent your answers will be, and the more enlightening you will find this experience.

 **[SPIDERS ARE CREEPY]**

-x-

 **[I FEAR NEEDLES]**

-x-

 **[ZOMBIES SCARE ME]**

-x-

 **[STORMS SCARE ME]**

-x-

 **[THE DARK SCARES ME]**

 **Jefferson** : That is very interesting. Thank you, for answering so... _diligently_.

 **Jefferson** : Needles... Storms... And, the dark. That's some combination! Sounds like a good Friday night! Ah... Well I'm afraid once again we're _out of time_... But I promise we will talk again very soon.


	7. Jealousy: Nine Hours Until Dawn

PREVIOUSLY ON LIFE UNTIL DAWN

 **Max** : Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?

 **Victoria** : Oh come on, she deserves it.

 _[Max, Chloe, Victoria, Warren, Brooke, and Rachel run out of the front door of the lodge.]_

 **Max** : Kate!

 **Rachel** : What's going on? Where's Kate going?

 **Brooke** : It was just a prank, Kate!

 _[The Stranger is watching the lodge.]_

 _[The girls run to the edge of the mountain.]_

 _[The fall to their deaths.]_

 **Nathan** : First off I gotta say I am super excited to welcome all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway! I really want to spend some quality time with each and every one of you and share some moments that we;ll never forget, for their sake.

 **Warren** : I need to go find Hayden.

 _[Brooke sees Max and Warren getting close and personal through the binoculars.]_

 **Brooke** : Aw fucking asshole!

 **Victoria** : So I got moved to the back! And next to Nathan! That's how we met! Boom: Butterfly effect.

* * *

2\. **JEALOUSY**  
NINE HOURS UNTIL DAWN

 **Victoria** : Damn Nathan I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it.

 **Nathan** : Oh yeah? Feels the same to me.

 _NATHAN_. Rachel's boyfriend, and Kate's brother.  
Complex. Loving. Driven.

 **Victoria** : Pftt, you grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking.

 **Nathan** : I guess that's true.

 **Victoria** : When are you gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawals already.

 **Nathan** : You got a spare million lying around and I'll fix you right up.

 **Victoria** : Funny you should say that... I could ask my Dad for a loan, for the rest of my life.

 **Nathan** : Oops. Hey guys... Get up here okay?

 **Taylor** : Yeah... Well, more or less. But it's so good to see you!

 _[Nathan notices Brooke looking more pissed off than usual. But when she sees everyone looking at her she just glares at them.]_

 **Nathan** : 'Sup with her?

* * *

 **22:00  
VICTORIA**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE GROUNDS**

* * *

 **Victoria** : Yo yo yo! Are we gonna get things moving up here or what?

 **Nathan** : Yeah. You know, Victoria...

 **Victoria** : Yes Nathan?

 **Nathan** : I just wanted to say...

 **Victoria** : What...?

 **Nathan** : It really means a lot to me that everyone came back this year and you know, that you're here, Victoria.

 **[REASSURING]**

 **Hayden** : Nathan. You're my best friend since we were eight. I'll always be here for you. We all will. I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes but we're here for you. Really. Whatever you need. Whenever. We're all gonna make it through this... together.

 **Nathan** : Um... I want us to have a good time, you know...

 **Nathan** : Dammit... This freaking thing...

 **Victoria** : It's iced?

 **Nathan** : What else.

 **Victoria** : Maybe there's another way in.

 **Nathan** : There are a million ways in. They're just all locked.

 **Victoria** : There's gotta be, like, a window round the corner we can get, like, " _get open_ " or something.

 **Nathan** : Wait a second, are you saying we should break in?

 **Victoria** : I don't think it's technically breaking in if you _own_ the place, right?

 **Nathan** : Hey. Not if I don't report you.

 **Victoria** : Umm...

 _[Nathan laughs and waves down the stairs.]_

 **Nathan** : Lead the way, _Cochise_.

 _[Victoria walks down the stairs and stops to talk to Taylor.]_

 **Victoria** : Hey Sweet-T...

 **Taylor** : Hi Victoria!

 **Victoria** : So... how're you doing?

 **Taylor** : Mm... good! But... a little cold... I think I could use some time curled up by the fire...

 **Victoria** : Yeah... that does sound pretty nice.

 _[Nathan and Victoria continue on their way up the side of the house to find another way in.]_

 **Nathan** : Taylor was looking pretty hot today, right?

 _[They stop to talk for a moment.]_

 **Nathan** : She's like a "sleeper hit" kinda gal, you know?... Now I just want to rip that parka right off her... make some snow angels.

 **[PROTEST]**

 **Victoria** : Hey, cut it out man –

 **Nathan** : I mean if you're not gonna bang her... maybe Chloe'll take up the case. At least we know what side that stud sits.

 **Victoria** : What... what're you talking about?!

 **Nathan** : Oh please it's just me here Victoria... I'm just checking to see if there's some blood flowin' for your " _Sweet-T_ ".

 **Victoria** : Tsk yeah... well don't

 **Nathan** : Listen girl. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any teachers? Any parents? I mean can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? You, _and Taylor_ , alone at last... You've been friends for years... She practically spends her entire life with you. Now is the time to let those lesbian sparks fly!

 **[AGREE]**

 **Victoria** : Maybe you're right.

 **Nathan** : You're a hunter, sis. No fear. No mercy. I mean she won't even know what hit her.

 **Victoria** : Alright, alright. I got it. Jeez.

 _[Victoria laughs at her friends antics and they continue walking.]_

 **Nathan** : So how are we planning on breaking in to my parents' lodge, bud?

 **Victoria** : Wait, I didn't say I had a plan –

 **Nathan** : You sounded like you had a plan. You better deliver, _Cochise_ , or else you got five lovely ladies – your lovely self included of course – who are gonna be freezing their buns off, and last time I checked, that's not a good way to get laid.

 **Victoria** : Well shoot. My buns are already cold.

 _[Victoria spots a broken emergency fire axe on the side of the house. The axe has been torn out.]_

 **Victoria** : Hmm...

 **Victoria** : Damn... I'm getting pretty low on juice here. I just had to turn off my GPS!

 _[Victoria sees a cracked window and gets Nathan to help her push a cabinet towards it so that they can break in.]_

 **Nathan** : Well well well. You're more than _just_ a pretty face. Nice one.

 _[Victoria climbs on top of the cabinet but is wobbly on her feet so Nathan gets up with her to help steady her. They get the window open and Nathan holds her hand as she climbs through the window. On the other side she loses her footing when she places her foot on empty air instead of the table and falls to the ground.]_

 **Victoria** : Ugh... I'm okay! I should have paid more attention in climbing class...

 **Nathan** : Huh? You don't even take "gym".

 **Victoria** : Yeah, well, maybe you should have been the one climbing through the freaking window –

 _[The lights in the room suddenly burst, leaving them in darkness.]_

 **Nathan** : Whoa.

 **Victoria** : Did I do that?

 **Nathan** : I don't... I don't think so.

 **Victoria** : Wait a second.

 _[Victoria fishes out her lighter from her jacket pocket and uses it to light the room.]_

 **Nathan** : Whoa – Victoria – I just got an awesome idea.

 **Victoria** : Yeah?

 **Nathan** : Totally!

 **Victoria** : Well what is it?!

 **Nathan** : Okay. So. I am PRETTY sure that I've got some deodorant in one of the bathrooms... you could use THAT with the LIGHTER...

 **Victoria** : I don't - I don't follow. How's a stick of deodorant gonna help?

 **Nathan** : Spray on. It's a can.

 **Victoria** : Ohhh... yeah... Now I gotcha.

 **Nathan** : Flamethrower.

 **Victoria** : Just like we do with the lil' army dudes.

 **Nathan** : Yup. The ones we melted. Just point the spray-can at the lighter and FWOOSH.

 **Victoria** : Bye-bye frozen lock.

 **Nathan** : Bingo. Alright, so you got this. I'm gonna go sort something out – you up for hunting around in the dark for a little bit?

 **Victoria** : No, asshole. But I'll do it.

 **Nathan** : Godspeed, pil'grim.

 _[Victoria looks around and sees that she's in the storage room. She finds an interesting newspaper fragment on one of the shelves.]_

 **Victoria** : So... what have we here...

 _[ Newspaper:_  
 _EX-JANITOR CONVICTED FOR ARSON_  
 _SWEARS REVENGE ON MOVIE MOGULS FAMILY_  
 _...sentenced to 16 years in prison for aggravated arson committed on Blackwood Pines..._  
 _...screaming obscenitiesat Prescott's heavily pregnant wife, Melinda, calling her a "paparazzi whore"... ]_

 _[Victoria walks down the hallway past a family portrait.]_

 _[ Family portrait: From left to right, Kate, Kristine, Melinda, Sean, Nathan. ]_

 _[There are various strange sounds as she walks through the house, spooking her.]_

 **Victoria** : Huh? What the hell was that?

 _[Victoria looks through the front door and sees Brooke and Taylor waiting.]_

 **Victoria** : WOOOOooOOooooooOOO!

 **Brooke** : Hi Victoria, very funny.

 **Victoria** : Aw how'd you know it was me?

 **Brooke** : Shouldn't you be, _like_ , getting the lock open or something?

 **Victoria** : On it.

 _[Victoria sees a light flashing on the answering machine and nosily checks the message.]_

 **Answer Machine** : One new message.

 **Answer Machine** : New message.

 **Detective** : Hi Mrs. Prescott – this is Sergeant Tait again. It's bad news, I'm afraid. We've been through the case files, and there's nothing we can do. He's a free man. We don't have the legal power to restrict his movement. I know it's not what you wanted to hear, so call me if you want to know more.

 **Answer Machine** : End of messages.

 **Victoria** : Okay...

 _[Victoria inspects a prom night photo laying on a cupboard.]_

 _[ Prom night photo:  
Left to right, Kate, Chloe, Warren, Max._  
 _04.25.13 Ready for the Senior Prom!_  
 _Kate/Chloe/Warren/Max ]_

 _[Victoria looks for the aerosol can in the bathroom upstairs, when she opens the bathroom cupboard a bear shaped dog sized thing jumps out at her.]_

 **Victoria** : AHH! Jeeze! What the hell! Ahh.

 _[After the thing scampers away she finds a spray can stashed away.]_

 **Victoria** : Ahh, perfect.

 **Taylor** : We're freezing our buns off out here!

 _[Victoria uses the can and lighter to heat the lock and loosen the door. She opens the door, bowing.]_

 **Victoria** : No need to thank me, bitches. I'll be here all week –

 _[The bear thing scampers out the door, Victoria screams.]_

 **Victoria** : EEEK! Jeez!

 **Victoria** : Dammit.

 **Taylor** : What was it? Are you okay?

 **Victoria** : It was like a, bear, or a tiger or something –

 **Brooke** : It was just a _cute little baby_ wolverine!

 **Victoria** : Baby?

 **Nathan** : Don't worry Viccy, you're gonna be a _big_ girl soon.

 _[They all enter the house.]_

 **Nathan** : Home, _sweet_ home.

 **Brooke** : Sweet is not the word I'd use.

 **Taylor** : Oh my gosh it's SO GOOD to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here.

 **Nathan** : I'll get a fire going.

 **Brooke** : This place barely looks any different.

 **Nathan** : Nobody's been up here.

 **Taylor** : Even with all the police coming in and out?

 **Victoria** : Not a lot of action up here lately.

 **Nathan** : Nope.

 _[Chloe and Max make a big entrance.]_

 **Chloe** : What's up party people!

 **Max** : Heeey!

 **Nathan** : Hey!

 _[Brooke remembers seeing Max flirting with Warren and hugging him earlier.]_

 **Nathan** : Make yourself at home, girls.

 **Chloe** : Yup.

 **Max** : Will do.

 **Brooke** : Yeah. Come on in _Maxie_. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right?

* * *

 **22:28  
BROOKE**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE**

* * *

 **Max** : Woah, easy there _buddy_.

 **[WARN]**

 **Brooke** : Max, stay away from my boyfriend.

 **Max** : Huh – what are you talking about?

 **Brooke** : Stay away from Warren.

 **Max:** Warren? Why would I want anything to do with Warren?

 _[Warren walks into the room in the middle of their argument carrying his bag, he sets it down and quietly sees what's going on.]_

 **Brooke** _:_ Seriously? Can you be any more obvious? Stay away from my man, honey.

 **Max** : Excuse me, what are you saying?

 **[ATTACK]**

 **Brooke** : Are you just playing dumb, or are you actually just a stupid _cow_?

 **Max** : Wow, cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow.

 **Warren** : B, come on –

 **Brooke** : Shut up, Warren.

 **Max** : Oh my god stop putting him down. No wonder your toys are looking elsewhere for comfort.

 **Brooke** : You put on your _good girl_ _Max_ routine, but you're just a bitch like the rest of us.

 **Max** : Whatever. I don't give a crap what _you_ think.

 **Brooke** : At least I can think. 4.0, bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you're a broke-ass art major scrambling for a job.

 **Warren** : Brooke! Stop! This is out of hand. There's no reason to fight like this!

 **Max** : Yeah quit being such a bitch, B, nobody wants you here –

 **Brooke** : Fuck you –

 _[Brooke attacks Max, pulling her hair and kicking her.]_

 **Max** : Hey! Hey! Get off of me!

 _[Nathan pulls the two girls apart.]_

 **Nathan** : HEY! What the hell is wrong with you two? We didn't come back here just to tear each others heads off. I mean, we came back here to have a good time, right?

 **Nathan** : Chloe – why don't you take Max and go check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about.

 **Chloe** : Yeah... Yeah, alright.

 _[Chloe stands up and holds out her hand to Max for her to join her.]_

 **Chloe** : Want to go do that?

 **Max** : Hell yeah. Any place without this drama.

 **Nathan** : It's right up the trail.

 **Warren** : Phew!

 _[Warren holds his hands to his head and mimes his brain exploding.]_

 **Warren** : ...Glad that's over.

 **Nathan** : Yeah.

 **Warren** : So Nate... Uh, should we get this fire going?

 **Brooke** : Where's my bag?

 **Warren** : Huh?

 **Brooke** : My bag! The... the little bag with the pink pattern! The one I got on Rodeo! Warren are you listening? Oh my god, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over that girl at the counter?

 **Warren** : Well, I mean, she was asking me about my letter jacket –

 **Brooke** : Right. Because she gave a shit about your " _designer_ " letter jacket.

 **Warren** : Why do you hate my jacket?

 **Brooke** : WARREN I need my BAG!

 **Warren** : Oh my god B, maybe you just forgot it –

 **Brooke** : Do you seriously think I'd forget my bag?

 **Warren** : Well, I-

 **Brooke** : Do you?

 **Warren** : Guess not.

 **Brooke** : You must have left it down by the cable car station.

 **Warren** : Ugh.

 **Brooke** : C'mon, hun. We'll be back soon.

 **Warren** : And then we can get warm?

 **Brooke** : We can get _very_ warm.

 **Warren** : Okay. Okay. Let's go.

 _[Hayden, who was staying out of that whole mess by sitting on the center stairs stands up.]_

 **Hayden** : Okay, I am gonna take a bath.

* * *

 _[Chloe and Max exit out of one of the side entrances to the lodge.]_

 **Chloe** : Exiled.

 **Max** : Sex-iled.

 **Chloe** : Works for me.

 **Max** : Brr... How far is this " _cabin_ " anyway?

 **Chloe** : This cabin... is the coziest, most romantic, love den you will ever lay your eyes on.

 **Max** : Psh... if we ever make it.

 **Chloe** : Oh, I have a feeling lucks on our side.

 **Max** : Play your cards right and maybe you will get lucky.

 _[Nathan opens the back door to throw them the keys to the cabin.]_

 **Nathan** : Hey! Porn stars! You're gonna need these.

 **Max** : _Porn star_?

 **Nathan** : I'd pay to see it.

 **Max** : Uh, gross?

 **Nathan** : Sorry to kick you out like that –

 **Chloe** : No worries man.

 **Nathan** : Oh I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourselves.

 **Max** : Mmm-hmmmm... you have fun with the peanut gallery.

 _[Nathan mimes shooting himself in the head, and... shooting a basketball?]_

 **Nathan** : Oh! Almost forgot. Gotta fire up the generator so you can see where you're going. It's _dark_ out there.

 **Chloe** : Alright. Roger that.

 _[Nathan goes back inside.]_

 **Max** : I think Nathan was flirting with me.

* * *

 **22:43  
MAX**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE GROUNDS**

* * *

 **Chloe** : Mmkay. You want to invite him up with us?

 **Max** : Wait... really?

 **Chloe** : What?! No!

 _[They walk down the stairs but Max pauses when she sees a good view.]_

 **Max** : Hey. Hot lips. Photobooth?

 **Chloe** : Alright! Read my mind.

 **Max** : Here, your arms are longer, monkey-girl.

 _[Max gives Chloe her camera to take a selfie with.]_

 **Chloe** : Okay... how do you even work this ancient thing?

 **Max** : Just push the button on top.

 _[Chloe takes a cute photo of them, it pops out the bottom, processing. Max takes a look at the Polaroid.]_

 **Max** : Oh. My god. This is perfect. We're like, the _cutest_ couple!

 **Chloe** : Damn girl. Forget _taking_ the photos. You should be a model.

 **Max** : You keep that camera handy and maybe I'll let you start my portfolio... at the cabin.

 **Chloe** : Wink emoji!

 _[They continue walking.]_

 **Max** : Brrr. It is freezing out here...!

 **Chloe** : Now that's something I can help you with.

 **Max** : And how're you gonna do that?

 **Chloe** : I got a few things in mind.

 _[Chloe stops walking and looks at Max seriously.]_

 **Chloe** : So what the heck was all that muscle-flexing back there with you and Brooke?

 **[EVASIVE]**

 **Max** : Ah, you know, just a little peacock action for my _grrl_.

 **Chloe** : Oh really. That was all just to impress _me_?

 _[Max starts flexing like a maniac.]_

 **Max** : Well, you gotta show off the _goods_ when you got 'em.

 **Chloe** : Mmm... okay you seemed pretty P.O.'d there, stud.

 **[EVASIVE]**

 **Max** : No, no, I was just trying to put some distance, you know?

 **Chloe** : Seemed like you just needed an excuse.

 _[They keep walking and find the generator in a small shack to the right of the path, which Max turns on.]_

 **Max** : Boom! Nice one Maxie.

 **Chloe** : Woo! You are a _wizard_!

 _[When they leave the shack we see the Stranger watching them through a window. Max pushes the button on the gate that was blocking their way and unlocks it letting Chloe pass her.]_

 **Max** : Kazam, the gates shall open.

 _[Chloe brings out her phone and starts playing some punk-rock song.]_

 **Chloe** : Pretty good right?

 **Max** : Yeah, totally! This is... awesome.

 **Chloe** : Awwww yeah... I bring the hits.

 _[Max takes a peek at Chloe's butt. They cross a bridge over a river.]_

 **Chloe** : You psyched yet? You don't look psyched yet!

 **Max** : I am _so_ psyched right now!

 **Chloe** : It's like a little adventure... a sexcapade.

 **Max** : Fuh!

* * *

 **22:46  
CHLOE**

 **PATH TO CABIN**

* * *

 _[They reach a tree covered in police tape.]_

 **Max** : Police tape.

 **Chloe** : From Rachel and Kate.

 **Max** : You think they'd clean it up...

 **Chloe** : Well, they never closed the investigation.

 **Max** : Okay, I'm getting the creeps now.

 **[ASK]**

 **Chloe** : It's all such a blur. I can barely remember what happened.

 **Max** : Well, what I remember is that you guys played a stupid half baked prank that probably got Kate and Rachel killed.

 **Chloe** : Hey, I mean, it's not my fault they ran into the woods.

 **Max** : Yeah... How could anyone have expected them to do a dumb thing like that?

 _[They continue walking when they hear a loud monstrous scream.]_

 **Max** : Holy cow. Did you hear that?

 **Chloe** : I heard... something. Yeah.

 _[They reach a roadblock.]_

 **Chloe** : Ah... damn. I don't think we can get up to the cabin with the path blocked like this –

 **Max** : Oh no way am I going back to the lodge a.k.a. wax museum to drink hot chocolate with Brooke.

 _[Max leans her weight against a wooden wall when it breaks and she falls down into the mine shaft.]_

 **Max** : WHUAAOHH – AHHH!

 **Chloe** : MAX! Fuck! Hey, SuperMax!?

 **Max** : Yep! Hey! I'm okay!

 **Chloe** : Holy crap you scared the _heck_ out of me.

 **Max** : How do you think I felt!

 **Chloe** : Er, you didn't hit your head or anything?

 **Max** : As far as I can tell I still have all seven of my limbs!

 **Chloe** : Yeah. Can you get out?

 **Max** : Uhhh... I don't know. I can hardly see anything down here...!

 **[HEROIC]**

 **Chloe** : Alright, comin' after ya, just stay put!

 _[Chloe jumps down off the 8 foot ledge to the mine shaft.]_

 **Chloe** : Umpfh.

Max: Hey beautiful, wanna help me move this cart thing?

 _[They both push on the cart to get it moving along the tracks.]_

 **Chloe** : Alright.

 **Chloe** : When I imagined us grunting together this is not what I pictured...

 _[They walk along the tracks when a cart comes barreling towards them.]_

 **Max** : Ahhh!

 **Chloe** : Ah!

 _[Chloe braces herself against it, making it come to a stop.]_

 **Chloe** : Whoa whoa whoa! Ah!

 **Max** : Holy crap! Oh my gosh, are you okay?

 **Chloe** : Ah... Yeah. Yeah I'm fine.

 **Max** : Woah nellie, this place is givin' me the willies.

 **Chloe** : Can I offer you a little comfort and reassurance?

 **Max** : Save it for the cabin, hero.

 _[Chloe finds a fresh cigar butt by some candles on a barrel.]_

 **Chloe** : Huh, stogies.

 **Max** : Weird place to hang out and smoke cigars.

 **Chloe** : It's recent. Wonder who was up here.

 _[Chloe also finds a strange mystical symbol on the wooden wall by the barrel.]_

 **Chloe** : Whoa. This place is like... historical.

 **Max** : Holy bat cave.

 **Chloe** : It's gotta be Native American, right?

 **Max** : I don't think the miners were getting their art'n'crafts on, no.

 _[Part of the ceiling caves in, almost falling right on Max, but Chloe pulls her out of the way.]_

 **Chloe** : Ahh!

 **Max** : AHH!

 **Chloe** : Ho! Shit! You alright?

 **Max** : Yeah... Close one.

 **Chloe** : I don't think this place is up to code.

 **Max** : Yeah, I'm thinking it's time to go.

 _[Chloe finds a Mine Danger Map, showing 6 different major areas at risk.]_

 **Chloe** : Jesus. This place is a real fixer upper.

 _[Max leads the way to a exit from the mine.]_

 **Max** : Finally! A little ray of hope.

 _[They continue following the path towards the cabin.]_

 **Max** : Well well. When Nathan said " _cabin_ " I thought like, Abe Lincoln.

 **Chloe** : Wait'll you see the Lincoln _Bedroom_.

 **Max** : Oh are you planning on getting _presidential_ on me?

 **Chloe** : Eh, wanna take a ride on Air Force One?

 **Max** : Haha, alright alright, save it for the stump speech, buddy.

 **Max** : Oooh, a telescope! Gonna look at the trees... gonna look at the clouds... gonna look at the cabi-... Uh. Whoa.

 **Chloe** : What's wrong?

 **Max** : I just saw someone at the cabin.

 _[Chloe checks the binoculars.]_

 **Chloe** : Okayyy? Let me see.

 _[A weird creature appears in the sights, causing Chloe to pull away from the thing.]_

 _[Chloe reads a National Park board.]_

 _[ National Park Board:  
BLACKWOOD PINES_  
 _Inhabitants of the mountain_  
 _Northwestern Wolf_  
 _Grizzly Bear_  
 _Rocky Mountain Elk. ]_

 **Chloe** : Hey Max?

 **Max** : Mmm-hmm?

 **Chloe** : Stay close by, okay?

 **Max** : What's up?

 **Chloe** : Ah... this posting says there's some brown bears up here sometimes.

 **Max** : Oh Chloe! I have the BEST idea!

 **Chloe** : What?

 **Max** : Let's go hug a bear. Please. Come on. Please.

 **Chloe** : Uh... Let's _not_ hug a bear!

 _[They continue walking to the cabin. A crow flies past Chloe, scaring her.]_

 **Chloe** : OH!

 **Max** : Watch out, bird-brain!

 **[WITTY]**

 **Chloe** : I was just... just answering it's mating call.

 **Max** : Wow, you're _easy_.

 **Chloe** : Yeah. Got a lotta love to give.

 **Chloe** : [to herself] I was scared.

 _[They see a signpost pointing towards the cabin. Chloe sighs when she sees the path is blocked.]_

 **Chloe** : Goddammit Nathan, couldn't you have at least cleared out the path before sending us up here?

 **Max** : Really?

 **Chloe** : What?

 **Max** : You're generally not the glass half empty type.

 **Chloe** : You got a better idea?

 **Max** : Stand back, Debbie Downer.

 _[Max jumps up on top of the tree blocking the path.]_

 **Chloe** : Oh, boooooo! Show off!

 _[Max picks up a snowball.]_

 **Max** : Hey Chloe. You got something on your face.

 _[She throws it at Chloe.]_

 **Max** : Boom, shakka brah!

 _[Chloe bends down to make her own snowball.]_

 **Chloe** : Okay, okay. Well. If that's how it's gonna be.

 _[When she stands up, Max isn't there anymore.]_

 **Chloe** : Max?

 _[Max screams.]_

* * *

 _[Setting: Prescott lodge bathroom. Hayden is getting ready to take a bath.]_

 **Nathan** : Hayden!

 **Hayden** : Whaaaat?

 **Nathan** : You wanna help me get this fire going?

 **Hayden** : Uhhmmmm well. I was just getting into the bath-

 **Nathan** : Oh! Well good luck with that.

 **Hayden** : Yep.

* * *

 **22:44  
HAYDEN**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE**

* * *

 _[Hayden twists the nozzles on the bath, but the water is cold.]_

 **Hayden** : Come on. Alright Nathan. Let's see if you know how to hook up the hot water in your big fancy lodge.

 _[On his way downstairs he hears a weird noise.]_

 **Hayden** : Whoa... What was that?

 _[In the top floor of the main room, Hayden can hear Nathan, Victoria, and Taylor talking to each other.]_

 **Nathan** : Come on..

 **Victoria** : How long do you think it'll take him?

 **Taylor** : My money's on blankets for everyone!

 **Victoria** : You can do it, man. We believe in you.

 **Taylor** : Yeah! Totally! Woo! Let's go Na-than, let's go!

 **Nathan** : Aright, peanut gallery, you know what? I got an idea for you two.

 **Taylor** : What?

 **Nathan** : Okay well I am pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place we used to have... a spirit board.

 **Taylor** : A what?

 **Victoria** : Wow you have a " _spirit board_ "?

 **Nathan** : Yeah yeah. The're fun, right?

 **Victoria** : Those things are a joke, man. They don't do shit.

 _[Hayden is walking down the last steps to join the others.]_

 **Nathan** : No way. We used to do it all the time. Me and... well...

 **Hayden** : Hey Nathan. No hot water's kinda a major oversight doncha think...?

 **Nathan** : Yeah yeah, just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement.

 **Nathan** : You guys see if you can find the spirit board.

 **Taylor** : Victoria, let's go find it! It'll be like a scavenger hunt!

 **Victoria** : Ummm... okay... guess so.

 **Nathan** : Rad. You're not gonna regret it. You up for a ride-along bro?

 **Nathan** : Hey. You notice how I gave Victoria and Taylor a mission together? Yeah I was thinkin' they could use some "alone time".

 **[FLATTERING]**

 **Hayden** : They are pretty cute together. I wish they'd just freakin get on with it though.

 **Nathan** : I swear they just need like... something to bond over, y'know? Some sort of traumatic event to send them into each other's arms. I mean at this rate they'll be in the geriatric ward before Victoria makes a move.

 **Hayden** : Hah! Yeah.

 **[GOSSIP]**

 **Hayden** : So Warren and Brooke are a thing now, right?

 **Nathan** : Yeah, so it seems.

 **Hayden** : I mean, what's Max think of that?

 **Nathan** : I have a feeling Max already has her hands full. What I would give to be in that room with them...

 **Hayden** : Huh.

 _[They walk down the stairs to the basement.]_

 **Nathan** : Watch your step.

 **Hayden** : I think I can handle some stairs bro.

 **Nathan** : Uh-huh.

 _[Nathan unlocks the controls to the boiler and messes around with some knobs.]_

 **Nathan** : Sorry to drag you down into the bowels.

 **Hayden** : Just get this hot water working and I will be a happy man.

 **Nathan** : I mean you wouldn't want to be coming down here on your own, you know?

 **Hayden** : Yeah, it's pretty creepy down here.

 **Nathan** : Yep.

 **Nathan** : Not a place to be on your own.

 _[Hayden finds a baseball bat leaning against the boiler controls.]_

 **[HUMOROUS]**

 **Hayden** : Be pretty rough playing baseball out in all that snow.

 **Nathan** : No, it wasn't in the winter, genius. I mean, we'd come up in the summer and we would have the best time – the whole family was there, mom, dad, Kristine... Kate, Rachel... It was some serious competition out there on the big lawn.

 **Nathan** : I don't know. Can't go back... New reality. Right Hayden?

 **Nathan** : Anyway, I'm supposed to be fixing this old guy, right?

 _[Nathan gets back to messing with the controls and hands Hayden the torch.]_

 **Nathan** : Here, can you... can you hold this?

 _[There's a weird noise in the basement.]_

 **Hayden** : What was that?

 **Nathan** : What was what? Just shine it here so I can see what I'm doing.

 _[Hayden turns around at another noise.]_

 **Nathan** : Hey... Can you just keep the light so I can see, okay?

 **Nathan** : Thanks.

 **Nathan** : Okay, first things first: we gotta increase the water pressure before we can get the boiler fired up.

 **Hayden** : Sounds kinda complicated.

 **Nathan** : No it's actually pretty simple.

 _[Hayden turns the water pressure up and pushes the fire button in time.]_

 **Hayden** : Whoa!

 **Nathan** : That's it. Alright bro!

 _[Nathan holds up his fist, and Hayden pounds it.]_

 **Nathan** : Yeah!

 _[Nathan shuts the boiler control cabinet. They hear another weird noise.]_

 **Hayden** : What the hell is that...?

 **Nathan** : Could be a lot of things... and none of them nice...

 **Hayden** : Whatever.

 **Nathan** : You sound freaked out. Are you scaaared?

 **[PRANK]**

 **Hayden** : Oh my God—

 **Hayden** : Don't move—

 **Nathan** : What-?

 **Hayden** : Something behind you...

 **Nathan** : Yeah right.

 **[INSIST]**

 **Hayden** : Nathan... Seriously. There's something back there.

 _[Nathan turns around to check.]_

 **Hayden** : Ha... Got—ch—ah.

 **Nathan** : Alright. Alright. Your point.

 **Hayden** : Thirty—Love.

 **Nathan** : What? No... Where'd you get the first point?

 **Hayden** : It doesn't start at thirty?

 **Nathan** : No. Fifteen.

 **Hayden** : Oh. Well, fuck tennis.

 _[There's another weird noise.]_

 **Hayden** : Okay, so you hear that too, right? Nathan...?

 **Nathan** : ...What?

 **Hayden** : The rhythm's like, weirdly regular...

 **Nathan** : Not... No... Nothing " _regular_ " about it...

 **[HEROIC]**

 **Hayden** : I'm gonna check it out.

 **Nathan** : What? Why?

 **Hayden** : What do you care, chicken?

 **Nathan** : It's probably just like not anything.

 **Hayden** : Why don't you hold down the fort while I make sure?

 **Nathan** : Okay, whatever you say.

 _[Hayden checks out the noise when someone in a hockey mask pops out at him.]_

 **Nathan** : Whoa – Hayden – Whoa-

 _[Hayden pushes a canister in their pursuers way, causing them to trip over it.]_

 _[Hayden and Nathan sprint up the basement stairs, try opening the door, and start banging on it when they find out it's locked.]_

 **Hayden** : Oh come ON now why are these doors locked?!

 **Nathan** : To keep out strangers!

 _[The hockey mask "stranger" has the mask in their hand and reveals themselves to be Victoria.]_

 **Victoria** : Hey...

 **Hayden** : ...What? ... What the hell?!

 **Victoria** : Boom! You just got monked!

 **Hayden** : Jesus, what the fuck.

 **Nathan** : Nice. Nice one. That was good.

 **Hayden** : Why w... what if I hit you Victoria, why would you do that?

 **Victoria** : Pft, you wouldn't. There's all this cool movie stuff down here. What, was I... was I not supposed to take advantage of the opportunity?

 **Hayden** : Are you serious? Were you in on this you dick?

 **Nathan** : Nope. But I wish I was! That was too good.

 _[Nathan and Victoria high five each other.]_

 _[They get out of the basement, back to the main level of the lodge.]_

 **Hayden** : I'm ready to admit your dumb prank may have had a slight _whiff_ of humor to it.

 **Victoria** : Jokemaster!

 **Hayden** : I said nothing about jokes. I said your prank, which was dumb-

 **Nathan** : Holy crap you were scared. Admit it.

 **Hayden** : I was not.

 **Nathan** : Come on, you totally pissed yourself!

 **Hayden** : Nathan!

 _[Taylor skips over.]_

 **Taylor** : What... in gods name... are you wearing?

 **Victoria** : I found my true calling.

 _[Victoria bows, hands in prayer.]_

 **Taylor** : Please tell me you're going to take a vow of silence.

 _[Taylor holds her hands up in prayer, and then Victoria mimes saying words.]_

 **Taylor** : Okay okay... Did you at least find the _thingy_.

 **Victoria** : Sh-bang! Here's our one way ticket to the spirit realm...!

 _[Victoria pulls the Ouiji board from out of her monk clothes.]_

 **Taylor** : Hmmm.

 **Hayden** : You know what? I'm good. I've just been through enough spooking for one night. I see a hot bath in my crystal ball. Have fun, guys and gals.

 **Nathan** : Hmmm.

 _[Hayden waves goodbye and heads upstairs to the bathroom.]_

 **Hayden** : Oh but watch out for that Nathan. He's a schemer.

 **Nathan** : Ok.

* * *

 _[Cut to when Brooke and Warren first leave the lodge from the front door.]_

 **Brooke** : Hello, earth to Warren? You gonna come with me to get my bag?

* * *

 **22:51**  
 **WARREN**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE GROUNDS**

* * *

 **Warren** : Yeah. Yeah I'm coming.

 _[Warren opens the gate.]_

 **Warren** : Here you are, madam.

 **Brooke** : Why thank you, sir.

 **Warren** : Hey, B?

 **Brooke** : Yeah?

 **[DISMISS]**

 **Warren** : I think we should start the weekend over. Right now. Clean slate.

 **Brooke** : Oh?

 **Warren** : No arguing, no Max, no Chloe. Just you and me enjoying ourselves in all this nature.

 **Brooke** : Oh you mean, " _Au naturel_?"

 **Warren** : Damn straight.

 **Brooke** : I can get with that.

 _[They keep walking down towards the cable car station when they trip light sensors, causing a huge security beam to light their way.]_

 **Warren** : Okay! Alright...

 _[Brooke takes a right, leading Warren away from their destination.]_

 **Brooke** : Hey! Doofus! Come this way.

 **[FLIRT]**

 **Warren** : You, er, trying to get me somewhere private?

 **Brooke** : Why don't you come find out.

 **Brooke** : Warren...?

 **Warren** : Yeah?

 **Brooke** : Thanks for helping me find my bag... I know I can be a little high maintenance.

 **[BOAST]**

 **Warren** : It's no prob babe. But you gotta remember there's more to this guy than just bein' a lean, mean, luggage lifting machine.

 **Brooke** : You gonna back that up?

 **Warren** : All day.

 **Brooke** : What?

 **Warren** : All day.

 **Brooke** : Wait what does that mean?

 **Warren** : Like, " _all day... long_ ". I was bein' like... _sexy_?

 _[Brooke has lead Warren to a secluded, romantic spot.]_

 **Warren** : Huh, cool.

 **Brooke** : Oooh it's so pretty out here tonight...!

 **Warren** : Wow... yeah.

 **Brooke** : And it's so nice to be with you, wonder boy.

 _[Brooke approaches Warren for a hug and a kiss.]_

 **Warren** : I'm not just brains, I've got these guns as well...

 **Brooke** : That's why we're good together, babe. Anyway, I wanna see this brawn I've been hearing so much about.

 **Warren** : You ever done it outside before?

 **Brooke** : Outside of what?

 **Warren** : My car.

 **Brooke** : I _like_ your car. Roomy.

 **Warren** : This ain't roomy enough for you?

 _[Warren starts swiping snow off the park bench to fuck on.]_

 **Brooke** : Ah... You know what? Maybe there's a better spot.

 **Warren** : Does this " _spot_ " start with a " _G_ "?

 **Brooke** : There are lotsa places out here-

 **Warren** : I already started clearing this off for us. Like a gentleman.

 **Brooke** : Come on, let's look around-

 _[Brooke leads him away and they talk in the middle of a small wooden bridge.]_

 **Warren** : What's so important in the bag anyways?

 **Brooke** : It's just my undies. The lacy ones...!

 **[IMPATIENT]**

 **Warren** : Well why didn't you say we were scooping up such precious cargo? Andale, andale!

 **Brooke** : Woah, nellie, didn't realize it was so important to you-

 **Warren** : Didn't reali- Uhhh Hellooo? Why do you think I'm even on this silly trip?

 **Brooke** : Ohhh-kay. Well, now I know the secret ot getting you to do what I want, when I want. Duly noted.

 **Warren** : Not a secret. True fact.

 _[Warren walks up the stairs towards a creepy native American totem.]_

 **Brooke** : Look at the sexy kisser on this thing. Dare you to put your hand in it.

 _[Brooke walks up to it and puts her face right near its mouth to get a good look.]_

 **Warren** : Hey I wouldn't-

 **Brooke** : Just slide it up in there-

 _[Brooke moves her hand closer and closer to its mouth when suddenly her arm is pulled into the thing.]_

 **[RESCUE BROOKE]**

 **Warren** : BROOKE! BROOKE!

 **Brooke** : Haha! Gotcha ya big dip.

 **Warren** : Jesus. You're ridiculous.

 **Brooke** : Oh come on...

 _[They hear a loud monstrous scream, the same that Max and Chloe hear.]_

 **Brooke** : What was that?

 **Warren** : Uh, not sure... Probably just an animal, or...

 _[They go back down the stairs and take the other path, Warren drops down from the ledge and helps Brooke get down as well.]_

 **Warren** : Here you are, madam.

 **Brooke** : Thank you. Oh my. Very impressive.

 _[Brooke and Warren come across a beheaded pig wrapped up in wire, tied to a pole with a note hanging from it.]_

 **Brooke** : Hey... What the hell?

 **Warren** : Somebody made a snowman.

 **Brooke** : Uh... that was not there before. Is that a note?

 _[ Note: WELCOME BACK ]_

 **Warren** : Whoa.

 **Brooke** : Uhhhh...

 _[Brooke wraps her arms around herself.]_

 **Warren** : It's gotta be Victoria. Or Nathan. They're just trying to mess with us.

 **Brooke** : Kind of uncool, guys. I don't like this.

 **Warren** : Me neither.

 _[The lights go out leaving them in darkness.]_

 **Warren** : Hohhh!

 **Brooke** : WARREN!

 **Warren** : The hell is going on? What the hell did this?

 **Brooke** : You know. I'm kinda not giving a shit about my panties anymore. Kinda just wanna split.

 **Warren** : Agreed.

 _[They spin around in circles, returning the way they came.]_


	8. The Analyst Pt 3

_[Setting: The dark room. Jefferson at the computer screen, it's screen is cracked. A hook is hanging from the ceiling. A heart sits in a jar on the trolley.]_

 **Jefferson** : I would like to understand your feelings towards people who fear isolation. Loneliness.

 _[Jefferson moves closer to the viewer, standing in front of them.]_

 **Jefferson** : Do you share this fear?

 _[The camera zooms out, we can see the viewer is wearing a black baseball cap and sitting on a chair.]_

 **[NO, I DON'T]**

 **Jefferson** : Then how do you fell about people who are afraid?

 **[I FEEL SYMPATHY]**

 **Jefferson** : I see. Well, Chloe has a fear of isolation. She loved _her..._ did you know that? Do you pity her?

 **[YES, I DO]**

 **Jefferson** : Well this is not reflected in the way you are playing your game, now is it?

 _[Jefferson picks up a file, reading it and walks away from the desk, he then hurries back to the viewer getting right in their face.]_

 **Jefferson** : And now? Let us investigate your feelings toward other people in greater depth. What you value. What you respect in yourself and others. Which would you say was most important in a person: loyalty... or honesty?

 **[I VALUE LOYALTY]**

 **Jefferson** : So... you would tell a lie in order to be loyal to a friend. Okay. And what about loyalty versus... charity?

 **[I VALUE CHARITY]**

 **Jefferson** : Such a giving and caring person. It's a nice quality in a person, it emanates... innocence. Does it not?

 _[They hear thunder in the distance.]_

 **Jefferson** : Ah, but once again I'm afraid we are out of time. We will talk again soon.


	9. Isolation: Eight Hours Until Dawn

PREVIOUSLY ON LIFE UNTIL DAWN

 **Brooke** : It was just a prank, Kate!

 _[The Stranger is watching them at the lodge.]_

 _[The girls run to the edge of the mountain.]_

 _[The fall to their deaths.]_

 **Radio** : Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy of Kate and Rachel, the best friends who are still missing.

 **Nathan** : I know it would mean so much to Rachel and Kate that we're all still here together, thinking of them.

 _[Max and Warren are talking to each other. Max holds Warren's hands, he then strokes her face.]_

 **Taylor** : Whoa... Hello... somebody's getting a little "friendly"

 **Victoria** : Boom: Butterfly effect.

 _[Brooke attacks Max, pulling her hair and kicking her.]_

 **Max** : Hey! Hey! Get off of me!

 _[Nathan pulls the two girls apart.]_

 **Nathan** : HEY!

 **Nathan** : Chloe – why don't you take Max and go check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about.

 **Chloe** : Yeah... Yeah, alright.

 _[Monstrous noise.]_

 **Max** : Did you hear that?

 **Taylor** : What in God's name are you wearing?

 **Victoria** : Here's our one way ticket to the spirit realm...!

 **Hayden** : Watch out for that Nathan. He's a schemer.

 **Chloe** : If that's how it's gonna be.

 _[Max screams.]_

 **Chloe** : Max?

* * *

3\. **ISOLATION**  
EIGHT HOURS UNTIL DAWN

 _[Nathan, Taylor, and Victoria are sitting around a table.]_

 **Victoria** : So it says here to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master, which is me—

 **Taylor** : No way, it doesn't say that.

 **Victoria** : ...And all present will become my personal slave for the remainder of their mortal lives-

 **Nathan** : Victoria, come on, this is serious—

 **Victoria** : No... this is _ridiculous_.

 **Taylor** : Oh shush it, let's try this.

 **Nathan** : Yes please.

 **Victoria** : Okay then, let's see what happens.

 **Victoria** : Taylor, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today?

* * *

 **23:00**  
 **TAYLOR**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE LIBRARY**

* * *

 **[SERIOUS]**

 **Taylor** : Ok. Um... Anyone there...? Will you reveal yourself to us... if you're there...?

 _[The pointer moves a few centimeters.]_

 **Victoria** : Wait a minute—

 **Nathan** : Did you do that...?

 **Taylor** : I didn't do anything.

 **Victoria** : It's moving again!

 **Taylor** : "H"...

 **Nathan** : What's it spelling?

 **Taylor** : Hold on.

 **Nathan** : How's this happening?

 **Victoria** : Are you moving it...?

 **Taylor** : I swear it's just moving.

 **Nathan** : Holy shit.

 **Taylor** : "Help?"

 **Victoria** : ...How are we supposed to help?

 **Taylor** : I don't know. What does it mean?

 **Victoria** : We need to know who it is if we're supposed to help them.

 **[CLARIFY]**

 **Taylor** : Who are you?

 **Nathan** : Uh...

 **Taylor** : Ohh here it goes-

 **Nathan** : Okay. "F".

 **Taylor** : "R"

 **Victoria** : "I"

 **Nathan** : "E"

 **Taylor** : "N"

 **Victoria** : "D"

 **Taylor** : "Friend." Friend?

 **Nathan** : Whose friend?

 **Victoria** : Oh come on is this for real?

 **Nathan** : Shut up. Ask it whose friend.

 **Taylor** : Nathan... It's... it's gotta be...

 **Nathan** : Yeah? Ok. Well. Which friend is it then? My sister or...?

 **Victoria** : Taylor ask who it is.

 **[RACHEL]**

 **Taylor** : Who are we speaking to...? Rachel...? Is that you?

 _[The pointer moves to the "YES".]_

 **Taylor** : Oh God.

 **Victoria** : This is messed up.

 **Taylor** : Nathan... Are you-

 **Nathan** : I'm fine.

 **Taylor** : Are you sure, because we can stop-

 **Nathan** : No.

 **Victoria** : Hey, it's cool-

 **Nathan** : I want to hear what it says.

 **Taylor** : I don't know where to start...

 **Victoria** : Think about it. If this is actually Rachel, I mean, we can find out what happened that night...

 **Taylor** : Nathan?

 **Nathan** : ... I can handle it.

 **Taylor** : Oh...kay... Umm... let me think...

 **[PROBE]**

 **Taylor** : Rach. We miss you... and we want to know what happened to you. Can you... Can you tell us... what happened?

 **Taylor** : B—

 **Taylor** : E—

 **Taylor** : T—

 **Taylor** : R—

 **Victoria** : Uh oh.

 **Taylor** : I don't like this.

 **Victoria** : "Betrayed"—

 **Nathan** : What does she mean-

 **Victoria** : It's still going!

 **Taylor** : Oh God—

 **Taylor** : K—I—

 **Taylor** : L—L—

 **Taylor** : E—

 **Taylor** : D—No!

 **Nathan** : Killed?

 **Taylor** : We didn't _KILL_ them! It was just a prank!

 **Victoria** : Tee, calm down, okay?! Just—we need to find out more!

 **Taylor** : I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

 **Nathan** : Guys, guys... what do they mean?

 **Victoria** : Ask them what happened. It's the only way to know! Ask them, Tay!

 **[PROBE]**

 **Taylor** : Okay.

 _[Taylor looks up towards where she thinks Rachel would be standing, worried.]_

 **Taylor** : Who killed you? Rachel? Who was it?

 **Taylor** : L—I—B—

 **Victoria** : "Library!" Maybe there's something in the library here-

 **Taylor** : P—R—O—O—

 **Victoria** : "Proof", there's, there's... there's proof.

 **Taylor** : In the library?

 _[The pointer violently flies through the air to the ground. Taylor stands up, scared.]_

 **Nathan** : Watch out!

 **Victoria** : WHOA!

 **Taylor** : Holy shit. Victoria.

 **Nathan** : You know what? No, this is bullshit. This isn't real—

 **Taylor** : Nathan—I don't know what's going on...

 **Nathan** : Listen, I don't know... I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief or whatever but this is not cool.

 **Taylor** : Nate no! You wanted to use the spirit board—

 **Victoria** : Hey calm down, it's not Tee's fault!

 **Nathan** : I don't need this right now, okay?! You guys are full of it!

 **Taylor** : Sh- should we go after him?

 **Victoria** : Ah man... I mean he'll be okay. Let's... let's just give him some time.

 **Taylor** : I don't blame him... that was crazy... The pointer flew right off the table!

 **Victoria** : I mean if- if you were faking it you were doing one hell of a job-

 **Taylor** : I wasn't faking _anything_... I think we should do what it says. We should look in the library.

* * *

 **23:22  
CHLOE**

 **PATH TO THE CABIN**

* * *

 _[Chloe stands up with her snowball in hand to find Max gone.]_

 **Chloe** : Max?

 _[Max screams.]_

 **Chloe** : Max?

 _[Chloe climbs over the blockage and jumps over looking for Max.]_

 **Chloe** : OOOOF-

 **Chloe** : FUCK NUGGETS!

 **Chloe** : This is... not funny! Max?

 _[Chloe checks through the window if Max is in the truck. The door wont open.]_

 **Chloe** : Buddy? You in there?

 _[She gets closer in and a scary mask pops down, scaring her.]_

 **Chloe** : Ahh! Whoa! Christ! That scared the blue outta my jeans. The hell is that doing in there anyway?

 **Chloe** : Maxine? Ah come on.

 **Chloe** : Max? Hun?

 **Chloe** : Light of my life?

 **Chloe** : I totally promise I wont murder you when I find you.

 _[Elk antlers pop out at Chloe scaring her again.]_

 **Max** : Oh my God!

 _[Max laughs at Chloe impishly.]_

 **Chloe** : Oh my... no!

 **Max** : Haha! That was _so_ good!

 **Chloe** : Not... no!

 **Max** : Wait wait wait you have to see this... you have-

 _ **Chloe** : I totally promise I wont murder you when I find you._

 **Chloe** : I'm not seeing anyt—no! no!

 **Max** : Look, no no no. Chloe! Haha!

 **Chloe** : You recorded that?

 **Max** : Look at your _face_!

 **Chloe** : I was scared, Max! You can't just _jump_ out at somebody! I'm in the middle of the woods, it's scary!

 **Max** : I'm sorry did I scaaare you?

 **Chloe** : I-

 **Chloe** : If you send that to anybody...

 **Max** : You'll what?

 **Chloe** : I'm... gonna... kill ya.

 **Max** : I didn't know you still had such a cute little _lady-like_ scream. It hasn't changed one bit since we were kids, Chloe.

 **[GRUMPY]**

 **Chloe** : Alright, fine, you win.

 **Max** : It's not a contest! But, I do win. _Every time_. Without fail.

 **Chloe** : Uh huh. Whatever you say, babe.

 **Max** : Keep on cryin', Bonny baby. See where it gets ya.

 _[Something is stalking them through the woods.]_

 _[They cross a bridge, there's a waterfall.]_

 **Max** : Waaaaaaooow... it's kind of like a real winter wonderland out here now...

 **Chloe** : Hey girl, you know I hook you up!

 **Max** : Mmm-hmm.

 _[A monstrous scream in the distance.]_

 **Chloe** : The hell is that?

 **Max** : Was it someone screaming?

 **Chloe** : Naw, no, probably just a squirrel or... something.

 **Max** : Brr. Creep-town.

 **Chloe** : Shh...!

 _[The camera zooms into Chloe's face dramatically.]_

 **Max** : ...What?

 **Chloe** : Did you hear that?

 **Max** : ...no?

 **Chloe** : Hello? Someone there?

 _[Chloe throws a rock at the noise, but it's an elk that jumps out and boulders Chloe and Max over.]_

 **Chloe** : Goddammit!

 **Max** : That thing almost killed us!

 **Chloe** : We're okay. We're okay.

 _[They come up to an abandoned cabin.]_

 **Chloe** : Charming.

 **Max** : It's everything you described, Chloe.

 **Chloe** : Wait, what?

 **Max** : The cabin. _I love it._

 **Chloe** : Yeah...

 _[Chloe finds a cool old mask in the building.]_

 **[SHOW]**

 **Chloe** : Hey check out this mask.

 **Max** : Woah, cool.

 **Chloe** : It's so weird, right?!

 **Max** : Yeah, it's super creepy.

 _[Chloe puts it over her face.]_

 **Chloe** : Wanna make out?

 **Max** : Oh. Haha, no. Bad Chloe!

 **Chloe** : Alright. Your loss. This mask is _cool_.

 _[They continue walking, an elk jumps across the path.]_

 **Chloe** : Ho!

 **Max** : Ahh!

 _[There's another monstrous scream.]_

 **Max** : What is that?

 **Chloe** : Not sure I wanna know.

 _[They see a gravely injured elk in the middle of the path.]_

 **Chloe** : Damn.

 **Max** : It's horrible!

 **Chloe** : I don't think it's gonna make it.

 **[COMFORT DEER]**

 _[Chloe gets closer to the elk petting it and calming it until it dies.]_

 **Chloe** : Hey bud...

 **Max** : Ohh... My god the poor thing...!

 **Chloe** : Hey buddy... it's okay... it's okay...

 _[Max comes closer to the deer and supports Chloe.]_

 **Max** : Ohh... Chloe...! It's in so much pain...

 **Chloe** : It'll be over soon... Okay buddy? It'll be over soon.

 _[Something suddenly pulls the entire elks body through the woods away from them.]_

 **Max** : AHHH!

 **Chloe** : WHOA- RUN! RUN!

 _[They run away.]_

 **Max** : Oh my god, what the hell was that?!

 **Chloe** : I don't know!

 **Max** : There's a bridge! Over here! Over here! Chloe!

 **Chloe** : It's a bear, it's gotta be a bear!

 **Max** : Look! Look!

 **[RISK SHORTCUT]**

 _[Chloe and Max take the shortcut, helping each other climb the steep incline.]_

 _[When they reach the cabin, Max trips on one of the wonky steps.]_

 **[HELP MAX]**

 **Chloe** : Come on, we gotta go!

 **Max** : I am- Chloe get the key, get it open!

 _[Chloe opens the cabin door, they scramble inside, locking it after themselves.]_

 **Max** : Oh my God that was close.

 **Chloe** : Nah...

 **Max** : What?!

 **Chloe** : I had it under control. _Whole time._

 **Max** : Bull shit.

 **Chloe** : No, hundred percent. Hundred percent. Hundred and ten.

 **Max** : Holy crap, I feel like I just ran a marathon!

 **Chloe** : I think we kinda did.

 **Max** : Was it a bear?

 **Chloe** : Yeah. Gotta be. Things are crazy fast.

 _[Max goes to the window to look outside.]_

 **Max** : I mean, I didn't see it –

 **Chloe** : Hey. Thing's not gonna come barging in, I promise.

 **Max** : How can you be sure?

 **Chloe** : Cause I'm pretty sure bears don't know how to open cabin doors.

 **Max** : I've seen them open car doors.

 **Chloe** : What? Where?

 **Max** : ...On the internet.

 **Chloe** : Really? Okay... Well, this isn't the internet, Max! Alright? This is real life! And I promise you that no bear or anything else is gonna open that cabin door.

 **Max** : I guess you're right.

 _[Max sets her camera down on the table behind the couch.]_

 **Max** : Okay. I'm almost feeling relaxed again. Almost.

 _[Max tries flicking the lights in the cabin on but they're broken.]_

 **Max** : Hmph. Typical.

 **Max** _: Brr_. This is not the cozy chalet we were promised.

 _[Max sits down on the couch and brings her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.]_

 **Chloe** : Yeah it's a bit drafty or something, right?

 **Max** : Well there _is_ a fireplace.

 **Chloe** : We don't need a fire to heat things up.

 **Max** : Pfft, where's your lighter?

 **Chloe** : Uhhh I... don't... know.

 **Max** : Come on Chloe, I need a nice cozy fire bathed in atmospheric mood lighting that we can make out in front of. Is that too much to ask for?

 **Chloe** : Max. I love you. You're the most amazing person I know. But you sure can be bossy sometimes.

 **Max** : Sorry.

 **Chloe** : No, no. I kinda like it.

 _[Chloe turns on the lamp next to the fireplace.]_

 **Chloe** : Ahh, this'll take care of the mood lighting...

 _[Chloe grabs the logs and puts them in the fireplace.]_

 **Chloe** : Alright. Logs are ready to go. Just need a match.

 _[Chloe sees a rifle on the wall, makes a beeline for it and picks it up.]_

 **Chloe** : Max! Look at this.

 **Max** : Is it a fire?

 **Chloe** : No. Way cooler.

 **[SHOW]**

 _[Chloe starts posing with the gun.]_

 **Chloe** : Huh? How do you like me now?!

 **Max** : Oh my god. Put that down, you know I hate guns!

 _[Chloe points the gun at the fireplace.]_

 **Chloe** : Price. Chloe, Price. You're about to get burnt!

[Chloe looks over at Max, who only shrugs nonchalantly.]

 **Chloe** : Really, nothing?

 **Chloe** : Right... [to herself] She'll never understand what we have together.

 _[Max suddenly realizes that her phone isn't on her as she's rummaging through her pockets.]_

 **Max** : Oh shit! Fuck! Chloe!

 **Chloe** : What?

 **Max** : Ahhhhh oh crap!

 **Chloe** : What?

 **Max** : Where is it!

 **Chloe** : What! What's wrong!?

 **Max** : Gone! It is gone, okay?

 **Chloe** : Max. Slow down. What is gone?

 **Max** : My freaking phone, Sherlock!

 **Chloe** : You can't find it?

 **Max** : Crap! No! I must have dropped it outside!

 **Chloe** : Ahh... shit...

 **Max** : I can't lose my phone, my parents will kill me.

 **Chloe** : You can always get a new one –

 **Max** : No, ergh. My mom is _still_ mad at me for spending all my money on freaking camera supplies.

 **Chloe** : Okay... okay... well, I'll help you look for it –

 **Max** : It's gotta be outside –

 **Chloe** : Yeah... well I don't think we wanna go out there what with the bear or... whatever-it-is...

 **Max** : Ugh... fine

 _[Chloe finds some matches on a wooden table.]_

 **Chloe** : Lookie-lookie, who's gonna fire up some nookie!

 **Max** : You've been dying to use that line since we got here, haven't you.

 _[Chloe lights up the fireplace.]_

 **Chloe** : Punk-rocker one. Fire zero.

 _[Max applauds Chloe's efforts.]_

 **Max** : Very nice. Bravo alpha squad.

 _[Chloe turns to Max.]_

 **Chloe** : Alright my lady. What comes next?

 _[Max stands up and grabs Chloe.]_

 **Max** : Bup... bup... bah... bup... bup... bah!

 _[Max gently pushes Chloe down onto the couch.]_

 **Chloe** : Wowser.

 **Max** : That's my line.

 _[Max smiles. Chloe reaches out to her but she pushes her hands down waving her finger.]_

 **Max** : Nuh-uh you've been a _naughty_ pirate.

 _[Chloe stands up and unzips her jacket.]_

 _[Something outside watches them turn around, Max takes her jacket off and sits on the couch. They start making out. Chloe gets Max's shirt and pants off.]_

 _[They're both startled by a window shattering in another room.]_

 **Chloe** : Whah?

 **Max** : Huh!?

 **Max** : Chloe! What is that!?

 **Chloe** : I don't know!

 **Max** : Okay, we should go find out...

 **Chloe** : No, you stay here! Please, Max!

 _[Chloe goes into the bathroom holding her torch. The window has been broken and on the floor is Max's phone playing the song " " by . Chloe picks it up. Max is waiting in the bedroom doorway.]_

 **Chloe** : It's your phone!

 **Max** : What? How is it my phone!?

 **Chloe** : I don't know it just... came through the window...!

 _[Chloe hands Max her phone.]_

 **Max** : Oh for fuck's sake- God DAMMIT –

 **Chloe** : What?

 **Max** : Those freaking _assholes_ probably followed us out here just to fuck with us and right when we were getting down to _business_!

 _[Max rushes out the front door in just her underwear.]_

 **Max** : HEY! YEAH! PRICKS! THAT MEANS YOU BROOKE! I KNOW you're OUT THERE! The FUCK are you trying to do!? You want to ruin our fun THAT BAD?! Well GUESS WHAT? You can't! You can't ruin our good time! Because Chloe and I are gonna FUCK! That's right! We are going to have SEX! And it's gonna be HOT! So ENJOY IT! Because I know WE'RE GOING TO!

 _[Max goes back inside the cabin, closing the door behind her.]_

 **Max** : Oh give me a break.

 _[A hand smashes through the glass part of the front door grabbing Max by her head and pulling her through, roughly and quickly. Max screams, a lot.]_

* * *

 **23:11  
ASHLEY**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE LIBRARY**

* * *

 _[Victoria and Taylor are on their way to the library to look for proof of Kate's murder.]_

 **Victoria** : Do you really think the girls were communicating with us?

 **Taylor** : I don't know. I don't know if I wish they were or I wish they weren't.

 **Victoria** : I guess we should find out.

 **Taylor** : Nathan looked really freaked out at the seance.

 **Victoria** : Yeah. I mean he looked like he was keeping it together, but...

 **Taylor** : Do you think we shouldn't have mentioned Kate and Rachel?

 **Victoria** : I mean, they are why we came back up here.

 **Taylor** : Yeah but, not to like, have a _seance_. Maybe we went too far. Huh?

 _[Taylor sees a vent and on inspection there is a light coming from down there.]_

 **Victoria** : Whoa... did you see that?

 **Taylor** : ...Yeah.

 **Victoria** : But the powers not even on...

 **Taylor** : Weeeird.

 _[They enter the library, books start flying off the bookshelf revealing a hidden button.]_

 **Victoria** : Jesus! Look out!

 **Taylor** : Ah! Victoria! Holy crap.

 **Victoria** : Are you okay?

 **Taylor** : I think so... look –

 _[Taylor points at the button.]_

 **Victoria** : What?

 **Taylor** : There was something behind the books. What is that?

 **Victoria** : Is it a button?

 **Taylor** : Why would there be a button?

 **Victoria** : That's a good question.

 **Taylor** : Should I push it?

 **Victoria** : That's what buttons are for I guess.

 _[Taylor pushes the button. The bookshelves open, revealing a hidden room.]_

 **Victoria** : Whoaa. Panel opens. Head explodes.

 **Taylor** : Are we like, in a movie right now?!

 **Victoria** : If we are I hope it's a rom-com.

 **Taylor** : Leave it to the Prescott's to have secret passages in their house.

 **Victoria** : Maybe they didn't even know. This place is super old.

 **Taylor** : So... should we take a look?

 **Victoria** : After you.

 **Taylor** : No no nonono... you go.

* * *

 **23:19  
VICTORIA**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE LIBRARY**

* * *

 **Victoria** : Fine, chicken-shit.

 _[Victoria goes inside and finds a photograph of Rachel Amber and Kate together on a table.]_

 **Victoria** : Whoa.

 **Taylor** : What?

 _[Victoria flips the photo over to find a creepy message written in blood on the other side.]_

 **Victoria** : Whoa, is this...

 **Taylor** : What did you find?

 _[ Message on photo:  
I WILL TAKE HER AND BLEED _  
_HER LIKE A PIG AND RIP HER_  
 _SOFT WHITE SKIN OFF! FUCKING_  
 _16 YEARS. 16 YEARS I WAITED_  
 _FOR PRETTY LITTLE_  
 _KATE ]_

 **Victoria** : ...holy cow...

 **[HONEST]**

 **Victoria** : Now Tee... I don't want to freak you out but... but look ath this...

 **Taylor** : WHAT? ... Victoria what IS that?!

 **Victoria** : I... I think this might be what the spirit board wanted us to find-

 **Taylor** : The clue?

 **Victoria** : Yeah. It's a letter.

 **Taylor** : Let me see it.

 **Victoria** : It's... a threat.

 **Taylor** : Victoria. This is serious. We need to find Nathan right now.

 _[One of the doors on their way open on its own.]_

 **Taylor** : Uhhh? ...What was that?

 **Taylor** : Do you think someone was actually after Kate?

 **Victoria** : If so that would be really messed up.

 **Victoria** : So, um... I've just been thinking about something I saw earlier with Hayden...

 **Taylor** : What?

 **Victoria** : There was, like this wanted poster – like full on western-style, you know?

 **Taylor** : So?

 **Victoria** : And Hayden really thought there was someone following him around.

 **Taylor** : So... so what? You're saying that there's some criminal up on the mountain with us?

 **Victoria** : There was a message... on this answering machine I found and it – it was from this Sergeant saying there was this guy who had just gotten out of prison and there was nothing he could do-

 **Taylor** : What do you mean?

 **Victoria** : He was saying it like... like a warning. I mean, maybe that's whoever was down in the basement before.

 **Taylor** : What?!

 **Victoria** : Under the floorboards... In the library. The light! Well there was that guy I told you about –

 **Taylor** : Wait wait wait. What guy!?

 **Victoria** : The guy who threatened the Prescott's... He said he wanted to take revenge by burning the whole place down.

 **Taylor** : Victoria, if this is your way of trying to make me feel better... you're fired.

 _[The double doors in front of them start banging violently, and they can hear screaming from the other side.]_

 **Victoria** : You hear that?

 **Taylor** : That was Nathan-!

 **Victoria** : Coming from the kitchen-!

 **Taylor** : NATHAN?!

 **Victoria** : NATHAN! We're coming! Hold on!

 _[Taylor gets pulled into the kitchen and the door slams behind her.]_

 **Taylor** : Argh!

 _[Victoria starts trying to open the door but it won't budge.]_

 **Victoria** : Taylor?! Tay! What's going on, lemme in!

 **Taylor** : Ugh!

 **Victoria** : Taylor?! I'm...

 _[She pushes all her weight into breaking the door open.]_

 **Victoria** : Gonna...

 _[She pushes against it again.]_

 **Victoria** : Ugh!

 _[On her third go she finally gets it open but falls to the ground. Victoria crawls forward and pulls herself up. Taylor has been knocked unconscious, and she's on the floor in front of Victoria.]_

 **Victoria** : Tee...? TEE!

 _[When Victoria gets on her feet, the Stranger appears in front of her and punches her.]_

 **Victoria** : Hey - !

 _[Victoria falls to the ground again, this time she is unconscious.]_

 _[The Stranger starts recklessly pulling Taylor out of the kitchen by her arm.]_

 _[We then see the Stranger wandering around the house lighting candles and placing balloons with arrows on them.]_

* * *

Imagining Max running out of a cabin in just her undies yelling at her friends that she's about to have sex with Chloe makes me happy.


	10. The Analyst Pt 4

_[Setting: The dark room. Jefferson is standing at the computer next to a chained mannequin wearing a zombie mask. There is offal and needles on the trolley. He walks towards the viewer.]_

 **Jefferson** : I am going to show you some pictures of people that you have come to know... and like.

 **Jefferson** : But... maybe you don't like them as much as you pretend to.

 **Jefferson** : Well this is an exercise in honesty. Tell me which person from each pair you LIKE the most. Take your time. Your answers are important.

 _[Nathan or Victoria?]_

 **[I PREFER NATHAN]**

 _[Warren or Brooke?]_

 **[I PREFER WARREN]**

 _[Hayden or Taylor?]_

 **[I PREFER HAYDEN]**

 _[Chloe or Max?]_

 **[I PREFER MAX]**

 _[Victoria or Brooke?]_

 **[I PREFER BROOKE]**

 _[Taylor or Chloe?]_

 **[I PREFER CHLOE]**

-x-

 **Jefferson** : So tell me, in this little game you're playing so... diligently... who is it that you most DISLIKE?

 _[Victoria or Taylor?]_

 **[I DISLIKE TAYLOR]**

 **Jefferson:** You think the way you feel about _her_ justifies the terrible trauma that she will soon go through, now why would you think that? Taylor is cute but perhaps a little stupid but you, you don't need to worry about her now once she's _out of the way_. Just focus on the others.

 **Jefferson:** Well, we're out of time. Let's talk again soon.


	11. Loyalty: Seven Hours Until Dawn

PREVIOUSLY ON LIFE UNTIL DAWN

 **Rachel** : Hold on!

 **Sheriff Madsen** : There is one man who is a prime suspect. He has a troubling history with the Prescott family. Apparently, he'd warned them against pursuing their construction project... and he _claimed_ the land was " _sacred_ " to his forefathers.

 **Nathan** : "F"

 **Taylor** : "R"

 **Victoria** : "I"

 **Nathan** : "E"

 **Taylor** : Friend?

 **Nathan** : Ask it whose friend?

 **Taylor** : Nathan... it's... it's gotta be...

 **Nathan** : Which friend is it then? My sister or...?

 _[Chloe and Max are being chased by something.]_

 **Chloe** : RUN!

 **Max** : OH my GOD!

 **Victoria** : TEE!

 _[The Maniac punches Victoria and drags Taylor away.]_

 _[Something is stalking Max and Chloe as it watches them making out.]_

 _[Max gets pulled through the cabin door.]_

* * *

4\. **LOYALTY**  
SEVEN HOURS UNTIL DAWN

* * *

 **23:59  
CHLOE**

 **THE CABIN**

* * *

 **Chloe** : Oh fuck!

 _[Chloe rushes out the cabin grabbing the rifle that's on display.]_

 **Chloe** : Oh fuck. What the fuck. MAX!

 _[Chloe is frantically running outside into the snow in just her singlet and jeans. Her punk boots crunch on the glass that is left in the snow 5 feet from the door.]_

 **Chloe** : Oh my god! Oh my god... MAX!

 _[Chloe starts running again, holding the lamp in her left hand and the rifle in her right.]_

 **[RISK SHORTCUT]**

 _[Chloe swiftly runs across the slippery pipes safely.]_

 **Chloe** : MAX! MAXINE! MAAAAAAX!

 _[Chloe reaches a ledge where she sets her lamp down and readies her rifle.]_

 **Chloe** : Jesus... Fuck! Fuck!

 _[She spots Max through her scope, desperately crawling away from whatever kidnapped her.]_

 **Chloe** : MAX!

 **Max** : ARGH! NO! CHLOOOOOEEEE HELP ME! HELP ME!

 **Chloe** : NO!

 **[JUMP DOWN]**

 **Chloe** : Holy SHIIT! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! URGH!

 _[Chloe manages to grab a fallen tree right before she drops to calm her descent. She picks up her belongings and chases after Max. Avoiding obstacles and running as fast as she possibly can.]_

 **Chloe** : Come on.

 **[JUMP]**

 **Chloe** : Okay, don't fuck this up Chloe.

 _[Chloe leaps across the dead drops, nearly falling to her death on the last one, and losing her beanie as it falls to the bottom.]_

 **Chloe:** OH! FUCK ME! Fucking wrong move...

 **[RISK SLIDE DOWN]**

 **Chloe** : Oh shit... NO NO DAMMIT NOOOOO!

 _[Chloe falls down missing a branch that could settle her fall and hurts herself. She hears Max's screams and stands up immediately.]_

 **Chloe** : Fuck, fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

 **Max** : Oh no, Chloe!

 **Chloe** : MAAAAX!

 **Max** : HELP ME!

 _[Chloe sees Max get dragged through wooden double doors, that shut behind her. She chases after her.]_

 **Chloe** : ...MAX!

 **Max** : ARGH! NO! CHLOOEEEE HELP ME! HELP ME!

 **Chloe** : MAX I'M COMING! I'M NEVER LEAVING YOU OKAY!

 **Chloe** : MAAAAX! MAX!

 **Max** : PLEASE CHLOE! Oh no, Chloe!

 **Chloe** : ...MAX?!

 _[Chloe gets closer to the elevator and sees Max lying on its floor.]_

 **Chloe** : NOOO! Oh god... don't leave me. Oh god! Max! Max! Are you okay!?

 **Max** : ...help...

 _[Chloe reaches out to her but the elevator suddenly drops all the way to the bottom and echoes through the mine with a thud.]_

 **Chloe** : No no no no no no... Max!

 _[Chloe runs her hands through her hair in distress when she hears a noise from above.]_

 **Chloe** : Huh? What the fuck!

 _[She picks up the rifle and aims it at the Stranger, shooting at him. It doesn't stop him.]_

 _[Chloe starts running up the elevator stairs towards the Stranger, jumping and then having to scale the outside of the elevator once the stairs stop.]_

 **[QUICK]**

 **Chloe** : Christ, come on, come on, come to mama.

 **[JUMP]**

 _[Chloe starts falling when a board comes loose but quickly grips onto the railing.]_

 _[She gets to the top, carefully turning around and jumping to the platform in front of her. She lets out a small victory noise and then spots the Stranger and so readies her gun to shoot.]_

 **Chloe** : Shit balls! There he is!

 _[She follows after him and readies her gun to shoot him when there is more time but when she pulls the trigger the gun jams.]_

 **Chloe** : What the? Come on. Come ON! Piece of shit...

 _[The Stranger continues walking through a gate and it starts closing behind him.]_

 **Chloe** : Christ! Gotta make it!

 _[Chloe ninja sweeps through the bottom of the door.]_

 _[She lights a new lamp and jumps down after the Stranger. She runs out an exit from the cave into a snow storm.]_

 **Chloe** : Oh fuck...

 _[She gets through the worst of it and spots the old abandoned insane asylum in the distance and the Stranger walking towards it.]_

 **Chloe** : Jesus. The fuck is that place?

* * *

 **Victoria** : Ungh... Ugh.. What the fu-... Oh no! NATHAN? TAYLOR?

{Victoria is passed out on the ground, she stirs picking herself up.]

* * *

 **00:41**  
 **VICTORIA**

 **PRESCOTT LODGE**

* * *

 **Victoria** : Tee...?

 **Victoria** : TAYLOR?!

 _[Victoria finds Taylors phone smeared with blood on the ground.]_

 **Victoria** : Not good... not good at all...

 **Victoria** : ...Okay.

 _[Victoria opens the door and a crow flies away. She sees a spray of blood on the wall in front.]_

 **Victoria** : What the fuck?

 **Victoria** : Tee!

 _[Victoria leaves the lodge, following the blood and balloons with arrows on them.]_

 **Victoria** : TAYLOR!

 **Victoria** : Taylor!

 **Victoria** : Anyone out there? Taylor? Nathan...?

 _[Victoria follows a side path when a zombie pops out in front of her.]_

 **Victoria** : OH! What in the actual hell? Who would do this?

 _[The zombie is attached to a stick. Victoria backs up and continues on her way towards the workshop.]_

 **Victoria** : Taylor? Tee!

 _[She enters the workshop.]_

 **Victoria** : TAY!

 **Taylor** : ...Victoria...?

 **Victoria** : Tee I'm here! Where are you?

 **Taylor** : Please... help me...!

 **Victoria** : I'm coming Tee – just keep talking to me! What happened?

 **Taylor** : Viccy he tied me up... I can't move!

 **Victoria** : Taylor I'm gonna get you out of this, don't worry!

 **Taylor** : I'm really scared, Victoria...

 _[Victoria walks towards her voice when she triggers light sensors that illuminate Nathan and Taylor, their hands tied to the top of a board so that they're hanging. A large, circular saw is connected to some tracks that part towards the two of them.]_

 **Victoria** : Huh?!

 **Taylor** : Unnghh... Victoria...? Are you there?

 **Psycho** : Hello, and thank you all for joining me.

 **Taylor** : AHHH! NATHAN! Oh my GOD NATHAN WAKE UP!

 **Nathan** : Huh...?

 **Psycho** : Tonight we're going to conduct a little experiment.

 **Nathan** : What...?

 **Taylor** : Oh no...

 **Nathan** : What is this?

 **Psycho** : A sort of test.

 **Nathan** : Taylor what the hell is going on?

 **Psycho** : Now for this experiment, we'll need the cooperation of our two test subjects... Nathan and Taylor...

 **Taylor** : I don't know I don't know I don't know...!

 **Nathan** : Holy shit. Oh my god.

 **Taylor** : ...What?

 **Psycho** : But we're going to need one more brave participant to help decide... which subject will live, and which will die.

 **Taylor** : OH NO! OH MY GOD, OH GOD, VICTORIA! GET US OUT OF HERE!

 **Nathan** : NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! LET ME DOWN FROM HERE YOU MANIAC!

 **Psycho** : Please.

 **Psycho** : Please please, everyone calm down. It's all very simple.

 **Psycho** : Victoria, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you. All you have to do... is choose who you will save!

 **Taylor** : Oh no... please! This can't be happening...! Oh god oh god oh god...! This isn't right...

 **Nathan** : Shit, shit... no! Okay... okay... okay... okay, this is gonna be okay...

 **Victoria** : Oh Crap. Oh Crap. Oh Crap. Oh Crap. Oh Crap.

 **Nathan** : Dude... buddy...

 **Taylor** : Oh my god! VICTORIA! You CAN't LET ME DIE!

 **Nathan** : Let's just think about this for a minute...

 **Victoria** : Just, just, just... Gimme a second... I, I- can't think straight... shit...

 **Nathan** : Huh?

 **Nathan** : Huh?!

 **[SAVE TAYLOR]**

 **Victoria** : Taylor, I'll get you of this I won't let you die!

 **Taylor** : Oh God... thank god!

 **Taylor** : Oh thank you... thank you!

 **Nathan** : No...! Please No!

 **Taylor** : This is insane... This is nuts. This isn't happening. Victoria. Please tell me this isn't happening.

 **Nathan** : AAHHH!

 **Psycho** : Ah... I see. You have chosen... to save Taylor.

 **Nathan** : NO, VICTORIA!

 **Victoria** : No, no, no, no, no, I'm so sorry.

 **Taylor** : OH GOD NATHAN!

 **Nathan** : I thought we were friends! I thought we had a connection why would you DO THIS!?

 **Victoria** : I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! THIS IS MADNESS, PLEASE!

 **Taylor** : AHH! No!

 **Nathan** : NO! OH GOD WHAT DID I DO!?

 **Victoria** : Stop it you can't do this! Please!

 _[The saw runs right through Nathan's stomach, chopping him in half, brutally.]_

 **Victoria** : NO!

 **Taylor** : OH NO! My god, oh my GOD, oh god, Victoria! GET US OUT OF HERE!

 **Victoria** : Oh Nate... Nathan, I'm so sorry!

 **Victoria** : No no no. D- don't look, Taylor, don't look!

 **Taylor** : Why can't I look, Victoria? Please tell me he's okay, please...!

 **Victoria** : Ohh...

 _[The door to the room Taylor and Nathan are in unlocks.]_

 **Taylor** : No...

 **Victoria** : I'm coming Tee, I'm gonna get you. I'm letting you down.

 **Taylor** : argh!

 _[Victoria runs in and unties Taylors binds.]_

 **Victoria** : Shhh - stop, please - Come on, come on, let's get you down... come on... we're gonna get you out of here...

 **Taylor** : No!

 _[Victoria hugs Taylor to her and looks at Nathans's body. Taylor looks at him and screams, but Victoria covers her eyes.]_

 **Victoria** : Shhh, we gotta go, okay?

 **Taylor** : NOOOO!

 _[Victoria supports Taylor as they rush out of the workshop towards Warren and Brooke who are returning to the lodge.]_

 **Warren** : Victoria! Taylor!

 **Brooke** : Blood!

 **Brooke** : Whose blood is that, Tay?

 **Warren** : Are you okay?

 **Brooke** : Vic, what happened?

 **Victoria** : N- Nathan...

 **Warren** : Nathan what...?

 **Victoria** : He's dead- Right in front of us,.. I killed him-

 **Brooke** : What are you talking about?!

 **Victoria** : T-there's a maniac -

 **Warren** : Maniac?

 **Brooke** : Oh my god. We gotta get outta here.

 **Warren** : I don't understand what happened-

 **Victoria** : There's a maniac! And... he was- there was a saw... and it was either him or Tee and I didn't know what to do!

 **Taylor** : Oh god...

 **Victoria** : Cut right through him and- spilling out fucking everywhere-

 **Brooke** : What!? OH my god Victoria what!?

 **Victoria** : I-I killed him!... I-I killed my _friend_...

 **Warren** : Whoa, Victoria-

 **Taylor** : OH GOD!

 **Victoria** : It was my FAULT, Warren-

 **Brooke** : No. No, this is insane. We need to go get some help.

 **Victoria** : Cut right in half...

 **Warren** : You're gonna be okay, we'll figure this out.

 **Victoria** : I don't know I don't know I don't know.

 **Brooke** : Warren, we need to get help now.

 **Warren** : Be, we should look for the others-

 **Brooke** : Max and Chloe are off 69'ing each other and who knows where Hayden is.

 **Victoria** : I think he's in the lodge-

 **Brooke** : Fine. Fine. You're right. Get everyone else together. But if there's a maniac running around I think we need to get some help, too, right? Not just wait around?

 **Warren** : But what about-

 **Brooke** : Why are we still talking about this? Let's go!


End file.
